Just Need A Baby
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: AU/Kisah Uchiha Sasuke seorang pengusaha sukses yang menginginkan seorang keturunan tanpa harus melakukan ikatan pernikahan karena trauma di masa lalu, namun adakah seorang wanita berhati mulia yang pantas mengandung benihnya? Lalu adakah wanita yang rela mengandung tanpa ikatan pernikahan dan dipisahkan dengan bayinya setelah ia melahirkan kelak?/ DLDR, R&R,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : EyD, OOC, Typo(s), Cerita pasaran, etc.**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, Angst/romance.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**UchiHaruno Misaki **_

_**Present...**_

_**Just Need A Baby**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**This Story Pure Is Mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy Reading ~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tok Tok Tok_

Seorang pria yang tengah serius menekuni tumpukan dokumen di mejanya itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak ketika mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk, "Hn, masuk."

_Cklek!_

Seorang pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi membuka pintu lalu menunduk hormat, "Maaf mengganggu presdir, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa perusahaan HY Corp telah menerima permintaan kerjasama antar perusahaan kita tapi ...,"

Pria bermata _onyx _di hadapannya hanya diam menatap pria perak itu datar lalu, "Hn, ada apa Kakashi?" ujarnya dingin.

Kakashi Hatake terlihat menghela napasnya pelan, "Presdir dari HY Corp menginginkan anda menjadi menantunya sebagai timbal balik."

Uchiha Sasuke menatap sekertaris sekaligus orang kepercayaannya itu datar, "Hn, batalkan saja! Dia pikir dia siapa berani meminta hal itu sebagai timbal balik padaku?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kerjasamanya presdir? Jika anda tidak—"

"Kau meremehkan kemampuanku eh Hatake? Lagipula tanpa dana dari para investor yang bekerjasama dengan kita tidak terlalu mempengaruhi proyek pembangunan Hotel itu, bahkan tanpa bantuan dari mereka-pun Uchiha Corp mampu membangun ratusan Hotel. Jadi batalkan!" Kakashi menghela napasnya pelan mendengar panturan sarkrastik dari atasannya itu, lalu sejurus kemudian ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah saya mengerti, ah ya saya lupa. Tadi tuan besar menghubungi saya dan menyuruh saya menyampaikan pada anda bahwa sore ini anda ditunggu di kediaman beliau." Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan lalu mengangguk singkat.

"Hn, kau boleh pergi Kakashi."

"_Ha'i_."

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berhelaian _softpink_ panjang tengah duduk di sebuah pusara pemakaman bernamakan 'Haruno Kizashi & Mebuki' itu dengan tatapan kosong tak lupa kedua matanya yang membengkak dan suara isakan yang sesekali keluar dari mulut mungilnya itu, cahaya senja matahari disore hari menyinari tubuh gadis itu menambah kesan melankolis yang begitu kentara ... melankolis? ya itulah suasana yang gadis itu rasakan saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Ibu ... aku ... hikss ... Sasori dia ha-harus dioperasi lusa bu ... apa yang ha-harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak me-memiliki cukup uang ... tapi jika Sasori tidak segera dioperasi maka nyawanya terancam ... aku ti-tidak mau seseorang pergi meninggalkanku lagi, sudah cukup Ibu dan Ayah yang meninggalkanku tapi jangan Sasori ... hikss ...," gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu menangis terisak pilu di hadapan makam kedua orang tuanya, tubuh ringkihnya terlihat bergetar hebat dan suara isakanpun menjadi saksi bisu betapa dunia tak pernah adil pada gadis malang tersebut.

Setelah merasa puas menumpahkan keluh kesahnya, Sakura pamit kepada makam orang tuanya itu untuk kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Ya ... tempat adiknya dirawat dan setelah itu ia harus bekerja kembali, ya Sakura mendapatkan _part _malam di Hotel.

Sakura berjalan dengan gontai di trotoar jalan, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam petang. Tatapannya datar menatap kosong jalanan yang mulai ramai oleh para pejalan kaki, melihat sebuah keluarga yang tengah asik bersenda gurau di taman membuat Sakura berpikir betapa takdir begitu kejam padanya.

Haruno Sakura gadis berumur tepat dua puluh tiga tahun, sebatang kara tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana bersama adik laki-lakinya yang kini tengah tertidur lemas di ranjang pasien, Sakura sendiri berpropesi sebagai pekerja biasa ... ya Sakura bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah Hotel besar.

Hidupnya memang selalu tidak mudah sejak kepergian orang tuanya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ya ... orang tua Sakura meninggal karena kecelakaan beruntun ketika hendak menghadiri pertemuan orang tua di sekolah Sakura dulu dan sampai saat ini Sakura selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi pada Ayah dan Ibunya. Sejak saat itu Sakura berjanji demi membayar kesalahan fatalnya Sakura akan menjaga keluarga tunggalnya itu sekuat tenaga dan Sakura tidak akan pernah membiarkan seseorang pergi dari hidupnya lagi. Tidak akan pernah!

Menghela napas sesak Sakura kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kearah jalan dan ... kedua matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat seorang balita berumur berkisar delapan bulan tengah merangkak kearah jalan raya yang dipenuhi oleh banyak kendaraan, Sakura melihat sebuah mobil _sport lamborghini dark blue _tengah melesat cepat kearah balita itu ... tanpa pikir panjang Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri balita itu dan ...

_Tiiiiiiiiiit ... ckiiit ... Brak!_

.

.

.

.

"ANAKKU!" seorang wanita paruh baya berlari menghampiri Sakura yang kini tengah tersungkur dengan seorang balita yang menangis dipelukannya.

Perlahan Sakura bangkit dengan susah payah karena luka-luka yang ia dapatkan dari aspal jalan, memandang balita itu lembut Sakura menimangnya pelan. "Sssttt ... sayang sudah tidak apa-apa, kau baik-baik saja sekarang sayang ... jangan menangis lagi ya? Cup ... cup ... cup ...," dengan pelan Sakura mengelus rambut hitam balita itu sesekali mengecupnya lembut dan entah mengapa tangisan balita itu langsung reda. Semua orang yang memperhatikan kejadian tersebut menganga kagum, oh ayolah di jaman sekarang masih ada malaikat ternyata yang rela terluka demi orang lain.

Wanita paruh baya itu memandang kejadian itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Kurenai Yuuhi menghampiri Sakura lalu tanpa aba-aba Kurenai langsung memeluk dan menangis di bahu Sakura.

"Ya tuhan terima kasih telah mengirimkan malaikat untuk menyelamatkan putraku ... hikss ... terima kasih nak terima kasih banyak ... hikss ...," ujar Kurenai seraya menciumi kepala Sakura yang kini terisak pilu, oh Kurenai mengingatkannya akan Ibunya yang telah lama meninggal.

"Iya tidak apa-apa bi dan ini putra bibi, lain kali bibi harus hati-hati ya," Sakura memberikan balita itu dengan perlahan lalu membungkuk pamit dan dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih Sakura kembali berjalan menuju tujuan awalnya. Ya ... Rumah Sakit dan Sakura tak menyadari sepasang _onyx _yang menatapnya penuh arti tak lupa seringaian licik yang terpeta di wajah tampannya.

**.**

**oOo**

**~ SasuSaku ~**

**oOo**

**.**

"Kapan kau akan menikah Sasuke? Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Uchiha butuh seorang penerus." Pria paruh baya berwajah tegas itu menatap seorang pemuda berumur tiga puluh tahun di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin.

Uchiha Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Aku mengerti Ayah dan kita akan segera mendapatkannya tanpa harus ada sebuah pernikahan," ujarnya tanpa ekspresi berarti, Mikoto sang ibunda dari pemuda itu menatapnya nanar.

"Apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu itu nak?" tanyanya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, Sasuke menatap Ibunya sendu.

"Maafkan aku Ibu, ini sudah keputusanku seumur hidup." Mikoto hanya dapat tersenyum miris, sedangkan Fugaku hanya mengangguk semar mendengar panturan tegas putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Sesungguhnya aku tak perduli dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke, karena yang aku perdulikan adalah sang penerus _Clan _Uchiha itu harus ada dalam dua tahun ini. Terserah bagaimana caramu untuk mendapatkannya yang penting sang penerus itu ... harus murni berdarah Uchiha." Setelah mengatakan itu tuan besar Uchiha-pun pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu keluarga dengan tatapan dingin khasnya ... meninggalkan sang putra dan Istrinya.

Sasuke mengecup kening Ibunya, "Maafkan aku Ibu dan aku harap Ibu mendukung apapun keputusanku."

Mikoto hanya mampu mengangguk lemah lalu mengusap garis rahang putranya itu lembut, "Ya Ibu akan mendukungmu apapun yang kau lakukan anakku ... tapi satu yang Ibu minta ...," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Ibunya lembut tanda bahwa Ibunya dipersilahkan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Jangan pernah membuat Ibu dari anak itu menangis di hadapanmu apapun yang terjadi ... mengerti?"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar permintaan Ibunya itu, namun sejurus kemudian ia mengangguk paham lalu beranjak dan pamit kepada sang Ibu untuk pulang kembali ke kediaman miliknya sendiri.

_'Jangan membuatnya menangis? Bisakah? Bisakah aku membuat seorang Ibu tidak menangis ketika kelak aku akan memisahkannya dari sang anak? ... entahlah.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Uchiha Sasuke seorang pengusaha sukses yang sangat terkenal dibelahan penjuru dunia manapun sebagai pembisnis termuda dengan umurnya yang baru menginjak tiga puluh tahun telah berhasil menguasai seluruh dunia perbisnisan dan yang membuatnya semakin bersinar adalah rupanya yang tampan, bertubuh atletis dan jangan lupa ia adalah putra tunggal dari seorang Uchiha Fugaku pembisnis nomor satu di Asia.

Namun sayang untuk para wanita yang berminat mengincarnya harus menelan pil pahit ketika dihadapkan kenyataan bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak mudah terpesona oleh apa itu ikatan pernikahan, tak semuanya tahu bahwa sang tunggal Uchiha itu adalah seorang pemuda _perfectionist _yang selalu menutut apa itu _'kesempurnaan' _bahkan dalam _motto _hidupnya adalah _'Hidup tidak akan pernah terasa sempurna jika ada sesuatu yang mengikat diri kita'_ ya ... Uchiha Sasuke berjanji dalam hidupnya tidak akan pernah menikah, tapi ... apa benar hanya sesederhana itu? Entahlah ... siapa yang tahu kisah Uchiha Sasuke sesungguhnya yang membuat pria angkuh itu tak menginginkan apa itu pernikahan, hanya Sasuke, tuhan dan author sendirilah yang mengetahuinya.

Sasuke termenung di dalam _sport lamborghini dark blue_-nya yang tengah ia lajukan dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi, tatapan matanya terlihat datar dan dingin. Pikirannya begitu kalang kabut saat ini, oh ayolah Sasuke memang sudah merencanakan membuat bayi tanpa tali pernikahan akan tetapi pernyataan sang Ayah yang menyatakan ia harus mendapatkan penerus dalam dua tahun membuatnya pusing.

Yang menjadi faktor keresahan pemuda tampan itu adalah _'siapa wanita yang pantas mengandung benihnya?!'_ Sasuke tidak ingin anaknya terlahir dari wanita yang tidak baik-baik karena ia ingin sang buah hatinya sempurna tanpa cela sedikitpun.

Bukannya Sasuke susah mencari wanita sempurna untuk dijadikan ladang dalam penanaman benihnya, bahkan dalam sekali jentikan jari saja Sasuke bisa mendapatkan wanita paling sempurna. Hanya saja ... Sasuke juga ingin memiliki anak yang berhati mulia tidak seperti dirinya yang bahkan tak memiliki hati.

_'Hhhahh ...' _Sasuke menghela napas sesak mengingat betapa bodohnya ia dimasa lalu, hati ... ya dia terlahir tanpa hati dan ia tak menginginkan itu terjadi pada anaknya kelak, tidak akan pernah.

Dan mencari wanita _'bersih' _berhati mulia pada jaman sekarang tidaklah mungkin karena sebagian besar para wanita jaman sekarang berdominan berhati kotor dan licik.

Haah ... -lagi menghela napas berat Sasuke menekan beberapa digit angka di ponselnya lalu menyentuh _icons green _disisi sebelah ponsel _Touch Screen_-nya.

_Tuutt ... Tuutt ... Tuutt ... Biip!_

_'Hallo tuan?'_ ujar suara di sebrang sana dengan suara sopannya.

"Hn, Kakashi aku butuh bantuanmu malam ini ... temui aku di Hotel biasa," ujar Sasuke dengan nada khasnya ... datar dan dingin.

_'Aa baik tuan.'_

_Biip_

Sasuke memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong dan tanpa menyadari hadirnya seseorang tepat di hadapan mobilnya yang tengah melaju cepat, Sasuke mendongkak dan ... matanya sukses terbelalak lebar melihat seorang gadis -_menurutnya_- gila yang berlari tepat ke depan mobilnya. Dengan _reflex _Sasuke menginjak pedal rem mobilnya dan ...

_Tiiiiiiiiiit ... ckiiit ... Brak!_

_"_BRENGSEK!" Sasuke baru saja hendak keluar dan berencana untuk membentak gadis gila itu namun kejadian di hadapan matanya sekarang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Sasuke melihat seorang gadis berambut aneh dan beriris giok _emerald _tengah menimang seorang balita di gendongannya, _'Astaga apa aku baru saja hendak menabrak seorang bayi?!' _batinnya tak percaya, Sasuke kembali memperhatikan gadis itu dan—

"Sssttt ... sayang sudah tidak apa-apa, kau baik-baik saja sekarang sayang ... jangan menangis lagi ya? Cup ... cup ... cup ...," Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas ketulusan yang gadis itu berikan kepada sang balita itu. Sasuke-pun melihat dengan pelan gadis tersebut mengelus rambut hitam balita itu sesekali mengecupnya lembut dan entah mengapa tangisan balita itu langsung reda.

_'Apa itu anaknya?' _batin Sasuke penasaran tapi betapa Sasuke tercengangnya melihat kenyataan bahwa balita itu bukan siapa-siapa dari gadis itu. _'Gadis berhati mulia,' _batin Sasuke seraya memandang punggung Sakura datar.

_Deg_!

Kedua mata Sasuke sedikit terbelalak namun sejurus kemudian Sasuke menyeringai licik seraya menatap Sakura penuh arti ketika menyadari masih ada seorang gadis mulia pada jaman sekarang, Sasuke berjanji akan mendapatkannya ya tidak perduli gadis itu miskin, yatim piatu ataupun sudah menikah. Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, ingat itu!

_'Klik'_

_'Hn, I got you!'_

**.**

**oOo**

**~ SasuSaku ~**

**oOo**

**.**

**At Tokyo International Motel ...**

"Hn, aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang gadis ini!" Sasuke menyerahkan ponselnya yang terdapat foto Sakura yang sempat ia potret tadi, Kakashi menerimanya dan mulai meneliti wajah gadis berhelaian _softpink_ itu, Sasuke mengeringkan helaian raven mencuat bak bokong unggas itu pelan, ya ... ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan jubah handuknya saja.

Kakashi mengangguk lalu mengembalikan ponsel atasannya itu, "Anda akan mendapatkannya besok pagi tuan, kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Hn." Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, Kakashi menunduk sopan lalu berjalan kearah pintu dan ... -_Blaam_, Kakashi-pun keluar meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tengah menatap indahnya kota Tokyo dari kaca jendela kamar Hotelnya itu dengan tatapan datar dan dingin khasnya ... ah jangan lupa segelas _wine _yang terdapat di tangannya menjadi pelengkap acara santai sang tunggal Uchiha.

_Hening _...

_Ting ... Tong ..._

Sasuke beranjak ketika mendengar bel pintu _resort _kamarnya berbunyi, dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan ... -_Deg_! Helaian _softpink _panjang itu ... manik _emerald _itu ... Sasuke menyeringai tipis setipis kertas melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya dengan pakaian khas pelayan Hotel.

_'Hn, ternyata dunia memang begitu sempit_' batinnya bersorak datar, err ... pasti terdengar aneh, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Oh ayolah segirang-girangnya perasaan Sasuke ia tak akan pernah menampilkan wajah konyolnya sekalipun itu hanya _inner_-nya saja. Ingat _pride _seorang Uchiha Sasuke berlaku kapanpun, di manapun dan sampai kapanpun.

"Hn, ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar, Sakura menatap tamunya itu sopan.

"Ini saya mengantarkan makanan anda tuan ...," Sakura terlihat bingung, -oh bodohnya ia lupa menanyakan siapa pria di hadapannya sekarang ini pada _manager _Hotelnya, karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan adiknya Sakura jadi tidak terlalu fokus akan pekerjaannya sekarang dan Sakura yakin jika _manager_-nya tahu pasti ia akan di pecat saat itu juga.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Suara pria di hadapannya membuyarkan Sakura dari lamunannya dan Sakura lagi-lagi merutuki kebodohannya yang sempat-sempatnya melamun di saat seperti ini.

"Aa ya ... tuan Uchiha bolehkah saya masuk untuk menata makanan anda?" tanya Sakura sopan.

Sasuke tak menjawab tapi ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya ke samping menandakan bahwa ia menyuruh Sakura memasuki kamarnya, Sakura yang mengerti-pun dengan sopan melangkah memasuki kamar tamunya dan mulai menata makanan itu dengan rapi di meja.

Sasuke menatap cara berjalan Sakura yang sedikit tertatih-tatih dalam diam, ah ... Sasuke ingat mungkin itu karena kecelakaan kecil sore tadi. Tanpa sadar Sasuke melangkah terus hingga sekarang ia berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang bersedekap dada.

Setelah selesai Sakura berbalik hendak keluar dari kamar itu namun betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika ia berbalik Sasuke tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Emh ... _ano _tuan semuanya telah selesai dan silahkan anda menikmati hidangannya, saya pe-permisi." Entah mengapa Sakura merasa risih ketika melihat pria dihadapannya itu menatapnya tajam dan aneh, Sakura menundukan kepalanya sopan lalu melangkah melewati Sasuke dan ... tubuhnya terpaku ketika mendengar kalimat yang Sasuke katakan sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu.

_'Hn ... sampai jumpa.'_

Dalam lorong Hotel Sakura berjalan seraya termenung tentang perkataan salah satu tamu Hotelnya itu, oh ayolah apa maksud perkataan pria tadi? Bukankah kalimat yang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu ucapkan mengandung arti bahwa mereka akan berjumpa kembali? Aneh.

Tidak ingin ambil pusing akhirnya Sakura hanya mengedikan kedua bahunya tak perduli dan kembali ia termenung tentang adiknya yang harus segera dioperasi lusa.

_'Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan uang banyak dalam waktu singkat tuhan? Tolong aku ...' _batinnya putus asa.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continue ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A\N : Oke siapa saja tolong tampar saya! Kebiasaan buruk saya itu selalu melalaikan sesuatu yang belum selesai ya ... contohnya ff saya yang in-programs semua :3 dan lihat sekarang! Saya bawa ff baru yang gajeeeeeeenya minta ampun, ide fic ini terlintas begitu saja ketika saya tengah mengerjakan tugas deadline saya ... bodoh? ya itulah saya xD **_

_**Sedikit info untuk ff saya yang The Demon King akan saya 'discontinue' sementara karena di ff itu banyak sekali kesalahan, saya akan mengedit chapter pertama terlebih dahulu setelah itu saya akan langsung publish chapter keduanya ... semoga sabar menunggu ~**_

_**Ah ya saya ingin tahu ... apakah akan banyak yang suka dengan ff saya yang satu ini?**_

_**Reading, Review, follow and fave-nya saya tunggu -^_^-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Semakin banyak yang review, fave & follow maka semakin cepat pula saya update xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sign, with love**_

_**UchiHaruno Misaki.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : EyD, OOC, Typo(s), Cerita pasaran, etc.**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, Angst/romance.**

_**M (for save)**_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**UchiHaruno Misaki **_

_**Present...**_

_**Just Need A Baby**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**This Story Pure Is Mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy Reading ~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Nee-chan cepatlah!" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki berumur lima belas tahun itu terlihat kesal karena menunggu Kakaknya yang sedari tadi belum juga keluar dari rumah sederhana itu._

_"Iya sebentar Sasori-chan, —haah, haah ... maaf ya Nee-chan lama," ujar seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari rumah dengan napas yang terengah-engah karena berlari, gadis itu terlihat sangat manis —walaupun umurnya sudah duapuluh tiga tahun— dengan balutan dress putih yang melekat pas ditubuhnya._

_Bocah berambut merah darah tersebut mendengus remeh, "Dasar lamban kau Sakura!" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek, —pletak! "Aaaa! Apa yang kaulakukan? Sakit!" Bocah itu merintih kesakitan ketika gadis berhelaian softpink itu memukul kepalanya._

_Haruno Sakura menatap adiknya itu kesal, "Sudah aku bilang, berhenti memanggilku 'Sakura' Sasori! Kau itu Adikku, panggil aku Nee-chan! Kau itu tidak sopan sekali."_

_Haruno Sasori tertawa geli melihat Kakaknya yang terlihat menggemaskan ketika marah, "Haha iya maafkan aku Nee-chan, tapi ini sakit Nee-san! Nee-chan jahat sekali memukul Adikmu yang tampan ini. Nee-chan tahu? Jika Nee-chan memukulku seperti ini terus nanti kadar ketampananku akan berkurang!" ujarnya kesal seraya mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut walaupun tidak terlalu sakit, —Pletak! "Aaaaa! Nee-chan?!" Lagi-lagi Sasori mendapat hadiah manis dikepalanya._

_"Dasar bodoh! Mana ada fakta ketampanan seseorang akan berkurang hanya karena pukulan dikepalanya?!" Melihat Kakaknya yang seperti itu membuat dada Sasori sesak, Sasori memandang Sakura dengan tatapan sendu._

_"Nee-chan ... Gomen nee," lirihnya pilu, Sakura menatap Adiknya itu bingung dan entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat buruk._

_"Sasori-chan kau tidak apa-apa? Ada apa Sasori? Kau terlihat aneh." Sakura memandang Sasori khawatir, Sasori hanya menunduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Dengan reflex Sakura memeluk Adiknya itu lembut, "Selamat ulang tahun Sasori," bisiknya ditelinga Sasori._

_Sasori langsung membalas pelukan hangat dari Kakaknya itu erat dan tersenyum lirih dibalik pundak Kakaknya, "Iya Nee-chan terimakasih dan selamat ulang tahun juga Nee-chan ... aku menyayangimu,"_

_Sakura merasakan dadanya bergemuruh mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Adiknya itu, entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit, "Nee-chan lebih menyayangimu Sasori, tetaplah disisi Nee-chan!" Lirihnya sendu, Sasori hanya diam memejamkan matanya. Selama beberapa saat Sakura membiarkan Sasori memeluknya, namun semakin lama entah mengapa tubuh Sasori terasa berat._

_"Sasori-chan berat," tak ada jawaban dari mulut Adiknya itu dengan perlahan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan—_

_Bruk!_

—_Sasori ambruk tepat dihadapannya dengan darah yang mengalir di mulut dan hidungnya, Sakura mematung dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak lebar._

_"SASORI?!" Sakura langsung bersimpuh dan memangku kepala Sasori dipahanya, "Sa-sasori ... ada apa denganmu?! ba-bangun Sasori! Ba-bangun kataku! Hikss ... SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU! Hikss ... SASORI BANGUN!" para tetangga yang melihat adegan itu langsung membantu Sakura dan menghubungi ambulance, melihat Sakura yang menangis tanpa henti membuat para tetangganya itu merasa iba. Tak lama ambulance datang dan langsung membawa Sasori ke Rumah Sakit dengan Sakura didalamnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**At Tokyo Hospital**_

_Sudah lebih dari dua jam Sakura terdiam duduk di depan UGD dengan tatapan kosong, suara isakan sesekali terdengar dari kedua belah bibirnya dan liquid bening itu-pun tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya yang membengkak._

_Sakura sungguh tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan ulang tahun Adiknya. Untuk merayakannya hari ini mereka berdua berencana mengunjungi taman bermain dan menikmati permainan di sana sepuasnya, tapi apa ini? Kenapa hal buruk seperti ini yang Sakura dapatkan? Kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa hanya kata itulah yang kini Sakura lafalkan kepada tuhannya._

_'Kenapa seperti ini Tuhan? KENAPA? Hikss,' batinnya berteriak tapi raganya saat ini terlihat bagai patung tak bernyawa, hatinya sungguh sakit. Sakura tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada Adiknya. Tidak ingin!_

_Cklek!_

_Ruangan UGD terbuka membawa Sakura kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya, dengan tergesa Sakura berdiri dan menatap dokter berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan memohon, "Ada apa dokter, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denga Adik saya? Dia baik-baik saja bukan? Tolong jawab pertanyaan saya dokter?! Hikss,"_

_Dokter ber-name tag Senju Tsunade itu menatap Sakura datar, "Kita bicarakan di ruangan saya nona," Tsunade melangkah mendahului Sakura dan dengan perlahan Sakura mengikuti dokter dihadapannya itu seraya berkali-kali mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata._

_"Silahkan duduk nona," ujar Tsunade ketika mereka telah sampai diruangannya, Sakura-pun duduk di depan dokter itu, Tsunade menghela napas lalu menatap Sakura prihatin, "Adik anda memiliki kelainan jantung dan ia harus segera melakukan operasi untuk mencangkok jantungnya yang telah rusak nona, jika tidak segera dioperasi saya khawatir nyawa Adik anda-lah yang menjadi taruhannya."_

_Sakura seakan melupakan bagaimana caranya menghirup oksigen, tatapannya terlihat kosong dan kedua telinganya terasa berdengung ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter dihadapannya itu. Lidahnya kelu, matanya memanas, tubuhnya bergetar dan akhirnya cairan bening itu kembali menyeruak dari kedua matanya._

_"Ka-kapan, kapan Sasori harus dioperasi dokter?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar, Tsunade lagi-lagi menatap tamunya itu prihatin._

_"Paling lambat seminggu dari sekarang nona, Ah ya saya lupa sepertinya Adik anda telah mengetahui penyakitnya dari dulu." Sakura menatap dokter dihadapannya itu tak percaya._

_"A-apa?" Tsunade hanya menangguk lemah, "Dasar Sasori bodoh! Bolehkah saya menemuinya dokter?" ujar Sakura penuh harap dan Tsunade-pun mengangguk menyetujui, "Terimakasih."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cklek!_

_Sakura melihat Sasori tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang pasien itu dengan tatapan kosong tanpa ekspresi, Sasori sendiri hanya dapat tersenyum lemah pada Kakaknya, "Nee-chan aku—"_

_Sakura menundukan wajahnya, ia hanya diam mematung diambang pintu tanpa menghampiri Sasori, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari dulu padaku Sasori? Kenapa?" tubuh Sakura bergetar, sekuat tenaga Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya guna untuk meredam isak tangisnya._

_Sasori memandang Kakaknya sendu, "Kemarilah Nee-chan, jangan jauh-jauh dariku seperti ini ...," lirihnya pelan, perlahan Sakura menutup pintu ruang rawat inap itu lalu menghampiri Sasori dan berdiri tepat di sebelah ranjang pasien itu, Sasori menggenggam tangan Kakaknya itu dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku Nee-chan, aku hanya tidak ingin Nee-chan mengkhawatirkan aku, lagipula sudah cukup selama sepuluh tahun ini aku membuatmu susah Nee-chan, aku tidak ingin membuatmu repot karena penyakitku ini—"_

_"DIAM BODOH! Dengarkan Nee-chan Sasori! Kau anggap apa Nee-chan selama ini? Demi tuhan Nee-chan tidak pernah merasa susah atau-pun repot mengurusmu Sasori! Jangan menanggung derita ini sendirian! Kau masih memiliki Nee-chan! Hikss ... Ka-kau tidak pe-pernah membuat Nee-chan susah ingat itu Sasori! Hikss!" Sakura memeluk Sasori erat dan dibalas tak kalah erat oleh Sasori yang kini tengah menangis dalam diam._

_"Maafkan aku Nee-chan, kau sudah bekerja keras untuk menghidupiku dan aku tahu itu membuat Nee-chan lelah. Nee-chan sudah terlalu baik padaku jadi aku tidak ingin Nee-chan terbebani karena penyakitku ini," lirihnya pelan._

_Sakura menggeleng keras lalu melepaskan pelukannya, "Tidak Sasori, Nee-chan bersumpah Nee-chan akan melakukan apapun demi kesehatanmu sekalipun Nee-chan harus mengorbankan diri Nee-chan! Su-sudah cukup Ayah dan Ibu meninggalkan Nee-chan —hikss_, _Nee-chan tidak ingin kau pergi juga, jangan tinggalkan Nee-chan Sasori, berjanjilah! Hikss ... Nee-chan mohon!" Sasori menatap Kakaknya penuh haru lalu mengangguk._

_"Aku janji Nee-chan ... terimakasih."_

**.**

**oOo**

**~ SasuSaku ~**

**oOo**

**.**

Angin malam di kota Tokyo begitu terasa dingin, wajar saja suhu di sana bahkan mencapai _10°C_. Tapi suhu udara dingin tersebut tak berpengaruh kepada seorang gadis yang kini tengah berdiam diri di bangku taman sebuah Hotel, pakaian seragam khas pelayan yang tak mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya itu tidak membuat sang gadis mengigil karena sampai saat ini tubuhnya hanya diam mematung.

_'Mati rasa ...'_

Ya, itu-lah yang yang dialami oleh gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut, pandangannya terlihat kosong, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi dan —ah, jika kita lebih menilik lagi terlihat aliran sungai kecil berkilau karena tersorot lampu. Ya, cairan bening yang mengalir dari kedua bola matanya.

_Tes ... tes ... tes ..._

_'Sasori...'_

Hanya sederet kata itu yang Haruno Sakura lafalkan dalam hati dan pikirannya, bahkan Sakura tak menyadari sesosok gadis berpakaian serupa dengannya telah duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Sakura? Kau sedang ap— Saku? Kau menangis?!" Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya tentang memori lima hari yang lalu ketika melihat sahabatnya Ino tengah menatapnya khawatir, Sakura menghapus air matanya dan memberikan senyum tipis kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino," Ino menatap Sakura iba, dengan cepat didekapnya tubuh sahabat pink-nya itu erat dan tanpa bisa dicegah Ino-pun menangis di balik pundak Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku bukan sahabat yang baik untukmu. Aku yang bodoh ini tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika melihat sahabatnya butuh bantuan —hikss, a-aku memang tak pantas kau sebut sebagai sahabatmu Saku, hikss!" Sakura membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu erat dan mengusap punggung Ino lembut.

"Sssstttt, jangan menangis Ino. Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa dan aku benci kau mengatakan hal itu. Sampai kapan-pun kau adalah sahabat terbaikku ingat itu! Aku tak ingin kau menyalahkan dirimu atas keadaanku sekarang, karena ini sudah takdir dari Tuhan Ino. Cukup kau berada di sisiku saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Berhentilah menangis _piggy_! Kau terlihat jelek," tangisan Ino semakin pecah mendengar panturan dari Sakura, hatinya mengutuk takdir yang begitu kejam terhadap sahabatnya itu.

Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum miris ketika Ino masih tetap menangis dipelukannya, dengan lembut Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino. Aneh rasanya di sini yang menderita adalah dirinya, tapi mengapa sahabatnya yang menangis? Sungguh hatinya terasa hangat, ya setidaknya masih ada sahabat yang perduli dan menyayanginya.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain di dalam Hotel itu, Uchiha Sasuke tengah menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan datar, bersedekap dada Sasuke kembali teringat kejadian yang terjadi dua jam yang lalu. Gadis berambut aneh dengan paduan warna mata yang aneh pula namun meneduhkan itu membuatnya kembali menyeringai.

_'Hn, sampai jumpa.'_

Lagi Sasuke menyeringai mengingat ucapannya kepada gadis itu sebelum meninggalkan kamar _resort_-nya. Ya, pria itu sangat yakin ia akan berjumpa lagi dengan gadis itu. —Ah dan ia tidak mau tahu ia harus mendapatkan gadis itu untuk memenuhi obsesinya mendapatkan seorang bayi, membayangkannya saja membuat hati pria Uchiha tunggal itu terasa hangat. Ia sungguh tidak sabar menantikan Uchiha kecilnya untuk ia banggakan, manjakan dan untuk ia —sayangi.

Menghembuskan napas pelan, Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan. Pria berumur tiga puluh tahun itu melenyapkan seringaian dari sudut bibirnya dan digantikan oleh sebuah senyuman miris.

_Drrtt ... drrtt ..._

Ponsel _flip_-nya bergetar membuat Sasuke menepis bayangan masalalunya itu, dengan santai Sasuke mengambil benda tipis itu dan—

_'Naruto is Calling ...'_

—Ternyata nama sahabat pirangnya-lah yang tertera dilayar ponselnya, dahinya sedikit mengerenyit heran. Ya, ia heran ada apa sahabatnya menghubunginya malam-malam seperti ini? Sasuke yakin pasti ini adalah hal penting, maka dengan wajah datar dan dingin khas-nya Sasuke menggeser _icons green_ itu kearah samping.

_Klik!_

"Hn, ada apa Naruto?"

_'Sasuke? Kau ada di mana saat ini?'_ tanya suara disebrang sana dengan nada serius.

"Di Hotel biasa, ada apa?" Sasuke mulai mencium adanya kejanggalan di dalam suara sahabatnya.

_'Ini benar-benar gawat Sasuke, sesuai perkiraanmu ternyata si tua bangka HY Corp itu telah memulai aksinya. Dari sumber kepercayaanku si tua bangka itu marah besar ketika kau menolak keinginannya untuk membuatmu menjadi menantunya, ia sangat merasa dipermainkan dan dipermalukan. Apa kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan? Dia mulai meng-hack semua jaringan di kantor pusat! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?' _suara diseberang sana terdengar sangat panik.

Sasuke menyeringai tanpa ada raut ketakutan sedikit-pun, "Cih, biarkan saja _Dobe_. Kita lihat sejauh mana tua bangka itu mencoba menghancurkan perusahaanku."

_'APA?! Jadi kau akan membiarkan si tua bangka itu meng-copy semua data-data perusahaan hah?!' _

Sasuke berdecih mendengar kekalutan sahabatnya itu, "Kau meremehkanku? Kau lihat saja nanti, perbuatan tua bangka itu akan menjadi bumerang untuk perusahaannya sendiri."

_'Haah, dasar pembisnis ulung kau Teme! Yasudahlah, hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan.'_

"Hn."

_Klik!_

"Tua bangka tak berguna itu akan hancur dengan perbuatannya sendiri. Di dunia ini yang egois-lah yang berkuasa dan yang tamak akan hancur bagai sebuah kertas emas terbakar menjadi serpihan abu dan—puh! Musnah!" gumam Sasuke dengan kilatan licik dikedua matanya.

Ya, seperti ini-lah jalan hidup dunia bisnis Sasuke. Memancing sang korban dengan ajakan kerjasama, menolak timbal balik, mempermalukan sang korban dan —menghancurkannya tanpa harus turun tangan.

_Licik?_

Itu-lah Sasuke, bukan Uchiha Sasuke sang raja bisnis namanya jika tidak ada bumbu kelicikan disetiap langkahnya.

_Drrtt ... drrtt ..._

Lagi ponsel Sasuke bergetar dan ternyata itu adalah pesan dari Kakashi tentang latar belakang Sakura, Sasuke menyeringai ketika tangan kanannya itu mendapatkan informasi malam itu juga, bukankah Kakashi bilang besok pagi? Entahlah, Sasuke tak ingin ambil pusing.

Seringaian Sasuke semakin lebar ketika membaca tiap kalimat di e-mail-nya itu dan dengan cepat Sasuke membalasnya.

_'Hn, lakukan malam ini juga Kakashi dan pastikan semuanya berjalan sempurna.'_

Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan waktu tepat setengah dua belas malam, dengan pelan Sasuke meletakan ponselnya di nakas dan mulai merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dengan mata terpejam. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, Sasuke bergumam lalu memulai petualangannya di alam mimpi dengan seringaian terlukis di bibirnya.

"_Hn, sampai jumpa besok malam ... Haruno Sakura."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura membereskan semua tugasnya dengan cepat karena ini sudah jam setengah dua belas malam. Ya, karena kejadian di taman tadi Sakura dan Ino dimarahi habis-habisan oleh manager-nya karena menghilang di jam kerja, untungnya mereka masih dimaafkan, tetapi ini-lah hukumannya Sakura dan Ino di berikan hukuman membersihkan gudang di belakang Hotel ini.

"Saki apa tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Ino yang kini telah selesai dengan tugasnya, Sakura melipat kardus terakhir lalu menghampiri Ino.

"Ya tugasku sudah selesai, ayo kita harus segera pulang ini sudah larut," ujar Sakura seraya melangkah keluar gudang menuju tempat ganti diikuti Ino disampingnya.

Setelah sampai di ruang ganti, Sakura dan Ino bergegas mengganti pakaiannya setelah itu mereka pamit kepada teman-temannya yang baru saja datang untuk bekerja _part _dini hari menggantikan mereka.

Sakura dan Ino sudah ada di perempatan jalan waktunya untuk berpisah, "Nah Saki kau akan langsung pulang atau ke Rumah Sakit?" tanya Ino.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan langsung pulang Ino, besok siang aku akan ke Rumah Sakit."

Ino mengangguk mengerti, "Yasudah, sampai sini. Hati-hati di jalan ya Saki! Sampai jumpa."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, "Hm, kau juga hati-hati di jalan Ino." Ino mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura di persimpangan jalan yang sepi. Rumah Ino dan Sakura berlawanan arah sehingga mereka harus berpisah di sini.

**.**

**oOo**

**~ SasuSaku ~**

**oOo**

**.**

_Sreek!_

Sakura membolak-balikkan koran yang ia beli keesokan paginya, duduk dihalaman rumahnya yang kecil seraya sesekali melingkari beberapa kolom lowongan pekerjaan di atas kertas koran itu. Ya, ia berencana mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk menambah poin tabungan operasi Adiknya. Tetapi, rata-rata dari lowongan pekerjaan itu membutuhkan orang yang berpendidikan minimal S1. Selain itu hanya ada pekerjaan paruh waktu menjaga toko atau pekerjaan buruh untuknya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, menjadi buruh uang yang didapatinya tidak lebih besar seperti gajinya di Hotel dan semua itu akan sia-sia saja, itu tidak akan cukup untuk menambah biaya operasi Adiknya besok.

Sakura menoleh kearah rumahnya dengan perasaan sedih, seandainya orang tuanya masih hidup mungkin hidupnya tidak akan serumit ini. Gadis berhelaian _softpink _itu membaringkan dirinya di teras rumahnya, memandangi langit biru yang tepat berada diatasnya.

_'Tou-san, Kaa-san, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa kalian melihatku dari atas sana? Lihatlah aku Tou-san, Kaa-san ... aku menderita tanpa kalian di sisiku.' _Sakura membatin pilu kearah langit yang kini terlihat sedikit mendung seakan merasakan betapa mendungnya hati dan pikiran gadis malang tersebut.

_Tes ... tes ... tes ..._

Air mata itu kembali menyeruak dari kedua matanya yang kini terpejam, tangan Sakura _reflex _mencengkeram dada kirinya yang terasa berdenyut perih. Sasori ... lagi dan lagi nama itu-lah yang Sakura lafalkan, Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan menatap kosong ke langit diatasnya.

Sakura menghapus air matanya lalu bangkit dan duduk di lantai teras rumahnya itu dengan tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam kantung _hodie_-nya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu benda tipis di dalam kantungnya, dengan perlahan Sakura mengambil benda itu dan matanya terbelalak, "I-ini, 'kan? Kartu—"

.

.

_"Te-terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku paman, sungguh terima kasih. Apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan paman? Sungguh jika saja paman tidak ada mungkin saya telah mati mengenaskan setelah diperkosa."_

_"Sama-sama, Nona tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Saya melakukan itu karena saya tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis baik seperti Nona dilecehkan seperti itu."_

_"Tidak paman, saya harus tetap membalas kebaikan paman,"_

_"Nona sungguh gadis mulia, sebenarnya saya sedang dalam masalah Nona tapi saya yakin anda pasti tidak mungkin bisa membantu masalah saya,"_

_"Eh? Katakan saja paman mungkin aku bisa membantu."_

_"Emh ... begini, saya sedang mencari gadis yang bersedia mengandung anak atasan saya tanpa harus adanya ikatan pernikahan dan gadis itu akan mendapatkan sejumlah uang sebagai imbalannya. Dan masalahnya saya tidak yakin ada gadis yang ingin melakukan itu."_

_"..."_

_"Nona? Apa anda baik-baik saja?"_

_"Ah? eh ... ya saya baik-baik saja paman dan itu—"_

_"Saya tahu Nona tidak bisa membantu masalah saya, tapi ... ini simpanlah kartu nama saya. Jika Nona bisa membantu, hubungi saya. Kalau begitu saya pamit dan hati-hati di jalan ya Nona!"_

_"Ah? Iya ... terimakasih paman."_

_._

_._

"—Nama paman Kakashi Hatake?" Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian tadi malam, setelah berpisah dengan Ino ia bertemu dengan lima pria mabuk. Awalnya Sakura tidak merasa takut dan ia-pun berjalan santai melewati lima pria itu. Akan tetapi, sungguh di luar dugaan salah satu pria itu menariknya dan hendak melecehkannya. Saat itu Sakura hanya bisa menangis dan pasrah akan nasibnya. Akan tetapi, ternyata Tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya dengan mengirimkan seorang penyelamat. Seorang pria berhelaian perak datang menyelamatkannya dan setelah itu obrolan terjadi diantara mereka.

Sakura berpikir apakah ini adalah jalan untuk mendapatkan uang dengan waktu singkat? Namun dengan cepat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras. —_'Dasar Sakura bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir dangkal seperti itu? Itu sama saja kau menjual dirimu!_'' _Inner_-nya berteriak mencoba menepis pikiran bodohnya itu.

_Drrt ... drrtt ..._

Suara ponsel membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari kartu nama itu, Sakura melihat layar ponselnya ternyata itu panggilan dari Rumah Sakit. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura mengangkat ponselnya. _—Klik! _"Hall— APA?!"

Dengan hati yang hancur Sakura berlari secepat mungkin ke Rumah Sakit tanpa menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang karena melihatnya berlari seraya menangis, bahkan Sakura tak perduli dengan umpatan-umpatan dari orang yang ia tabrak. Yang dia pikirkan hanya satu, —Sasori.

_'Sasori aku mohon bertahanlah Hikss!'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To be continue ~_

_._

_._

_._

A/N : Haaah Apa ini? Saya tidak percaya ternyata banyak yang suka fanfic saya yang satu ini! #NgucekMataBerkali-kali :D Saya ngga ngcek ulang, jadi maaf jika EyD berantakan dan Typo bertebaran. Oke, terima kasih banyak untuk readers baik hati yang mampir di fanfic saya :) tanpa kalian saya bukanlah apa-apa ^^ **yoo S-Savers! Kasih semangat lagi ya agar saya semangat bikin fanfic SasuSaku! :D**

.

.

.

.

**Balasan Review **

**.**

**Rei Hanna** : Hai Rei-san :D Makasih udah R&R, buat fanfic TDK udah di republish ko hanya saja belum update xD emh ... panggil aku Saki-chan atau Saki-san atau Saki-sama(?) juga boleh :D Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**guest** : Hai :) makasih udah R&R. Ini udah update, Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**hachiko desuka** : Hai Hachiko-san ... makasih udah R&R ^^ eh? ko tahu? Iya Saki berdarah O dan apa yang Hachiko-san katakan emang bener, Saki kreatif tapi setengah-setengah huahaha #HupTutupMulut xD Ini udah update ~ Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**PinkLaLaBlue **: Hai Lala-san :) Makasih udah R&R ~ Hahaha iya ini udah dilanjut. Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**Lynn **: Hai Lynn-san :) Makasih udah R&R dan che, ini masih chapter awal dan udah berharap end-nya happy? Yasudah semoga Happy End seperti harapanmu ya Lynn-san, tapi end-nya masih lama loh :p ~ Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**ayahime **: Hai Hime-san :) Makasih udah R&R dan ini udah update ... Review lagi ya ^^

.

**Luci Kuroshiro **: Hai Luci-san :) Makasih udah R&R, in going! Review lagi ^^

.

**silent reader xD** : Hai :) Makasih udah R&R ^^ Ini udah update, Review lagi yaa :D

.

**Viona Uchiha **: Hai Viona-san :) Makasih udah R&R, ini udah update. Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**lovelly uchiha **: Hai Uchiha-san, makasih udah R&R :) ini udah update, Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**yuki **: Hai Yuki-san :) Makasih udah R&R ^^ Iya insyaallah Saki bakal lanjutin fanfic Saki dan ngga bakal lupa. Walaupun -mungkin- nanti ada yang ngga dilanjut, Saki akan kasih tau alasannya :) Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**Reicho **: Hai Reicho-san :) Makasih udah R&R ^^ Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**min **: Hai Min-san ... makasih udah R&R :) ini udah update, Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**khoirunnisa740 **: Hai emh ... Saki harus panggil kamu apa ya? #GarukPipi Makasih udah R&R, ini udah update. Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**Enjellia Uchiha Gazerock** : Hai Enjellia-san, salam kenal juga ^^ makasih udah R&R, pendirian Sasu gimana? Yoo ikuti terus ceritanya. Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**hanazono yuri **: Hai Yuri-senpai! #LambaiLambaiTanganSasu Makasih udah R&R ^^ Review lagi yaa ~

.

**hasna **: Hai Hasna-san, makasih udah R&R. Sakura emang anak baik, 'kan? Sakura ngga pernah jahat :D yang bashing aja tuh yang selalu bikin chara Sakura jahat :3 fiks ... Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**Arum Junnie **: Hai Arum-san, makasih udah R&R ^^ Gaara? Emh ... #NgelusDagu, akan Saki pikirkan :D Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**Intan sept** : Hai Intan-san :) Makasih ya udah R&R ~ Wow, Hard Lemon? Asem dong xD haha tunggu aja ya mungkin lemonnya di chapter selanjutnya, err ... atau selanjutnya lagi, lagi-lagi chapter selanjutnya dan Saki ngga janji bakalan asem xD - Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**cherryl sasa **: Hai Cherry-san :) Makasih udah R&R ^^ Keren? Waaah benarkah? Makasih ^^ ini udah update ~ Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**Eysha CherryBlossom **: Hai Eysha-san :) Makasih udah R&R ... Iya ini fanfic baru, apa ya yang bikin Sasu trauma? xD Yoo ikutin terus ceritanya :D Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**Kao Mitsu** : Hai Kao-san :) Makasih udah R&R. Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk** : Hai Kiki-san :) Makasih udah R&R. Ini udah update kilat, 'kan? xD Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**Haruka smile **: Hai Haruka-san :) Makasih udah R&R. Wah apa ya yang buat Sasu trauma? Yoo! ikuti terus ceritanya yaa ^^ Review lagi :D

.

**aku lupa nama** : Hai :) Makasih udah R&R. Wah banyak banget ya pertanyaan kamu, emh ... ikuti terus saja ceritanya ya xD ya insyaallah Saki ngga bakal discont fanfic ini :) Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**mizumidina **: Hai Mizumi-san :) Makasih udah R&R. Hehe ... maaf ya harus TBC di sana xD emh, ya mungkin fanfic ini akan long chap semoga ngga bosen ya ^^ Review lagi yaaa ^^

.

** .39** : Hai Heni-san :) Makasih udah R&R. Ini udah update, Review lagi yaaa ^^

.

**mantika mochi** : Hai Mochi-san :) Makasih udah R&R. Ini udah update, Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**shaby **: Hai Shaby-san :) Makasih udah R&R. penasaran? Yoo ikuti terus kisahnya xD Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**Amai Ruri** : Hai Amai-san :) Makasih udah R&R. SasuSaku di chap ini belum ketemu lagi :) Sasu Trauma apa ya? penasaran? Yoo ikuti terus kisahnya, ini udah update kilat(?) xD Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**Rechi **: Hai Rechi-san :) Makasih udah R&R. penasaran? Yoo ikuti terus kisahnya, ini udah update kilat(?) xD Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**Lilliana Hikari** : Hai Hikari-san :) Makasih udah R&R. Panggil aku Saki saja ya ^^ Ini udah update, Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**kuli jepang** : Hai :) Makasih udah R&R. Penasaran? Yoo ikuti terus ceritanya ~ Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**Aiko Asari** : Hai Aiko-san :) Makasih udah R&R. Ah ya ini "..." udah Saki kurangi, maaf ya udah bikin Aiko-san ngga nyaman :3 Ini udah update, Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**Luca Marvell** : Hai Luca-san :) Makasih udah R&R. Ini udah update, Review lagi yaa ^^

.

**Hahaha **: Hai :) Makasih udah R&R ya ^^ Iya kasian ya Sakura? Tapi tenang aja nanti Sakura juga bahagia ko :'') ini udah update, Review lagi yaa ^^

.

.

**Special thanks to :**

**SILENT READERS :') #SemogaCepetTobatYaa, Readers, Reviewers, followers and favers.**

.

.

.

.

_**Semakin banyak yang review, fave & follow maka semakin cepat pula saya update xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sign, with love**_

_**UchiHaruno Misaki.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review again? please ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : EyD ancur, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, Cerita pasaran, etc.**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, Angst/romance.**

_**M (for save)**_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**UchiHaruno Misaki **_

_**Present...**_

_**Just Need A Baby**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**This Story Pure Is Mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy Reading ~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Siiiing_!

Sebuah mobil limosion hitam mengkilap itu berhenti tepat di depan bangunan pencakar langit yang tertera sebuah nama HY Corporation di puncak gedung tersebut, seorang penjaga keamanan terlihat berlari tegesa kearah mobil itu lalu mulai membuka pintu penumpang mobil tersebut. "Selamat datang presdir Hyuuga," ujarnya dengan nada sopan setelah seseorang di dalam mobil tersebut keluar.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban dari pria paruh baya berwajah angkuh nan tegas tersebut, tanpa berlama-lama pria itu segera berjalan menyusuri tiap lorong perusahaannya tersebut. Setiap orang yang melihatnya lantas membungkuk hormat.

Setelah sepuluh menit waktu digunakan untuk mencapai ruangannya, pria itu kini telah sampai di ruangannya yang terlihat luas dan elegan. Matanya kini terfokus pada pria yang tengah duduk santai di sofanya yang kini menatapnya datar, "Anda sudah datang Hyuuga-_sama_?" ujarnya sopan.

"Hn ada apa pagi-pagi seperti ini kau datang ke kantorku?" tanya pria paruh baya itu seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi kerjanya di depan sana dan langsung mendudukinya.

Pria berhelaian perak itu tak menjawab melainkan menekan salah satu tombol dari benda panjang tipis di tangannya dan —Klik! Layar televisi yang tertempel di dinding pun menyala dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan untuk pria paruh baya tersebut.

"BRENGSEK!" pria paruh baya berpupil seputih mutiara itu terlihat sangat murka ketika melihat rating tingkat kondisi perusahannya yang diambang batas.

"Maafkan saya Hyuuga-_sama_, seharusnya dari awal anda mendengar apa kata saya. Uchiha Group tidaklah sebodoh itu dengan mudahnya membiarkan kita menerobos data-data penting perusahaan tersebut, saya yakin ada yang tidak beres dan lihat? Semuanya memang telah terencana. Tuan muda Uchiha ternyata menjebak kita dengan data-data palsu itu," ujar seorang pria berkacamata bundar itu pelan namun penuh dengan tekanan.

Sang Hyuuga itu menghela napasnya kalut, "Sial! Kau benar Yakushi! Baiklah untuk saat ini kita lupakan si Uchiha brengsek itu. Sekarang kau kuperintahkan saat ini juga untuk menstabilkan perusahaanku, setelah itu baru kita buat perhitungan dengan bocah tengik sialan itu."

Yakushi Kabuto mengangguk sopan, "Saya mengerti tuan, kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri." sang atasan hanya mengangguk lalu memutar balikkan kursi putar itu menghadap kaca besar yang memperlihatkan langsung pemandangan kota Tokyo yang terlihat bagai sampah di kedua manik tiaranya itu.

Yakushi Kabuto membungkuk sopan lantas membalik tubuhnya menuju pintu ruangan tersebut seraya membenarkan letak kaca mata bundarnya itu dengan seringaian licik terpeta di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Cklek!

Brug!

Setelah keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan memastikan tidak ada siapapun di sana Kabuto mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_-nya, lalu mulai menekan _touch screen_-nya yang menimbulkan beberapa angka. Ya, ia menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo tuan,"

"..."

"Semuanya sesuai rencana anda, saat ini beliau tidak terlalu fokus kepada rencananya dan anda tidak perlu khawatir dengan apa yang anda rencanakan. Lakukan saja tuan, saya di sini akan meng-_handle _semuanya dan saya pastikan tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu termasuk beliau. Semoga sukses tuan,"

"..."

"Hm, saya mengerti."

Piip!

Pandangan tajam Kabuto berubah menjadi sendu ketika sambungan ponsel telah terputus, menghela napas pasrah pria berumur tiga puluh lima tahun itu kembali melangkah setelah memasukan kembali ponsel _flip_-nya ke dalam kantung celana.

_'Siapapun wanita itu, semoga ia dapat meluluhkan hatimu yang keras itu baka otouto!'_

.

.

.

.

Brak!

Dengan napas terengah-engah Sakura membuka pintu ruang rawat inap itu sekuat tenaganya sehingga membuat kedua benda tersebut menimbulkan suara nyaring, "SASORI?!" Sakura berteriak panik setelah melihat apa yang tersaji di depan matanya saat ini, Sasori yang tengah kejang-kejang dengan kulit yang memucat. Lagi rintihan kesakitan yang setia keluar dari mulut bocah lima belas tahun itu membuat dunia Sakura seakan menghitam saat itu juga.

Dengan cepat Sakura berlari kearah Adiknya itu dan menggenggam lengan Sasori erat seraya mengecupi seluruh wajah Sasori yang semakin memucat, "Sasori dengarkan _Nee-chan_, kau akan baik-baik saja _Nee-chan_ janji kau akan baik-baik saja sayang bertahanlah," Sasori menatap Kakaknya itu pilu seraya mengangguk. Para suster yang menangani Sasori datang dengan para perawat pria lalu mulai mendorong tempat tidur Sasori keluar menuju UGD, Sakura tetap setia mengenggam tangan Sasori dengan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat hati Sasori teranyuh sekaligus hancur seketika.

"_Nee-chan _mohon, demi Tuhan Sasori bertahanlah untuk _Nee-chan_ ... jangan tinggalkan _Nee-chan_, _Nee-chan _mohon, bertahanlah Sasori! Kau akan baik-baik saja _Nee-chan_ janji." Sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan isak tangisnya agar tak membuat Sasori sedih, menggigit bibir bawahnya keras hingga berdarah. Sasori yang melihat pemandangan wajah memilukan Kakaknya itu mulai memejamkan matanya dan berdo'a dalam hati ditengah-tengah sisa kesadarannya yang mulai menipis.

_'Tuhan, jika aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup maka berikanlah aku kekuatan untuk bertahan. Tetapi jika sebaliknya ... aku mohon buatlah Nee-chan bahagia walau tanpa diriku Tuhan, hanya itu permohonanku ...' _batinnya berteriak lirih, tanpa sadar buliran air mata keluar dari kedua bola matanya yang terpejam, sakit di jantungnya kian merajalela dan setelah itu semuanya terasa hening ... gelap. Ya, Sasori tak sadarkan diri.

_'Nee-chan ... gomen nee,'_

"Sasori? Sasori astaga suster kenapa Adik saya diam?" Sakura begitu panik melihat Sasori yang tak bergerak sama sekali. "Demi Tuhan! Sasori?! Bangun!"

"Nona tenanglah, pasien akan kami tangani dan Nona silahkan tunggu di sini." Setelah mengatakan itu, suster tersebut mengisyaratkan para perawat lainnya mendorong tempat tidur Sasori ke dalam UGD. Sakura? Gadis itu mematung di hadapan pintu yang mulai menutup.

Bruk!

Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu UGD Sakura jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin itu, perasaannya tak karuan saat ini, membayangkan wajah Sasori yang kesakitan tadi membuat pikiran Sakura kosong seketika.

Tes!

Sebulir air mata kembali menetes menjadi saksi bisu betapa menderitanya gadis itu, "Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon padamu Tuhan selamatkan Adikku. Demi Tuhan aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan Adikku selamat aku mohon ... Tuhan," Dengan lelehan air mata Sakura bersedeku dengan kedua tangan tertangkup di depan dada dan mata yang terpejam.

_Hikss, hikss, hikss..._

Sakura terus berdo'a kepada Tuhan-nya tanpa henti, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor itu menatap Sakura iba. Beberapa saat Sakura terus dalam posisi seperti itu hingga—

Cklek!

—Seorang dokter pirang membuka pintu, "Nona Haruno?" Sakura berdiri dari lantai yang sedari tadi ditempatinya untuk berdo'a lalu dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri dokter pirang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Adik saya dokter?"

"Kita bicarakan diruangan saya Nona," Sakura mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah dokter Tsunade di depannya, Selama di perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Sakura berdo'a.

Cklek!

Dokter Tsunade membuka pintu ruangannya lalu mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk di hadapannya, Sakura pun mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Dokter itu menghela napas sejenak lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Sakura pasrah, "Maafkan saya Nona, Adik anda harus dioperasi malam ini juga,"

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar, "A-apa? Bukankah seharusnya besok?" tanyanya tercekat.

Dokter Tsunade memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu kembali menatap Sakura dalam, "Diluar dugaan saya ternyata keadaan jantung Adik anda memburuk dan jika tidak segera dioperasi ... saya tidak yakin nyawa Adik anda akan selamat."

Sakura mendadak merasakan sesak di dadanya, pendengarannya mendadak berdengung. "Ya Tuhan! Dokter, s-saya butuh waktu lagi untuk mengumpulkan uangnya, tidak bisakah menunggu?" ujar Sakura kalut.

Tsunade menggeleng mantap, "Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Adikmu selagi kita menunggu," Sakura menghembuskan napasnya sesak mendengar panturan dari dokter itu, lalu Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan dokter itu dengan gontai setelah mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Terimakasih dokter, lakukan saja operasinya dokter dan pastikan Adik saya selamat. Masalah biaya, saya janji akan membayarnya malam ini juga."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ekspresi berarti di wajahnya, entahlah ... gadis itu bagai raga tanpa nyawa saat ini. Jadi beginikah akhirnya? Nyawa Adiknya tengah diujung tanduk dan uang tabungannya belum cukup untuk membayar biaya operasi Adiknya.

_'Ya Tuhan ... bagaimana ini?' _batinnya pilu.

Sakura pulang kerumah mengambil semua uang yang dimilikinya lalu menghitungnya dengan cepat, ia sudah memberitahukan keadaan ini kepada Ino untuk meminta sedikit bantuan yang ia yakini belum cukup untuk menutupi kekurangan biaya operasi.

Sakura harus berpikir cepat, di mana ia bisa mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah yang besar dengan waktu yang singkat? Jika ia meminjam uang di Bank akan memakan waktu lama untuk memprosesnya. Bagaimana? Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan uang dengan cepat? Ya Tuhan.

Pluk!

Ditengah kegundahan hatinya tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat sebuah kartu nama jatuh dari kantungnya, dengan perlahan gadis itu menunduk dengan tangan terkepal. Lalu dengan mantap Sakura memungut kartu nama tersebut dan memejamkan matanya.

Kakashi Hatake ...

_'Maafkan aku Kaa-san, Tou-san, Sasori ... aku akan mengambil jalan ini demi keselamatan Sasori, aku sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk Sasori. Tak terkecuali cara ini, ya ... Sakura kau kuat! Kau pasti bisa melakukannya!' _tanpa sadar cairan bening kembali menyeruak ketika Sakura membuka matanya, namun dengan pelan tapi pasti Sakura menghapus air matanya itu. Ya, ini bukan waktunya untuk menangis! Nyawa Adikmu tengah dalam ujung tanduk Sakura, mantapkanlah hatimu! Begitulah pikirnya.

Dengan perlahan Sakura mulai menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya dan —klik!

"Hallo,"

_'Ya? Siapa ini?'_

"Hatake-_san_, ini saya Haruno Sakura ... Sa-saya," Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghembuskan napas pelan, "Sa-saya bersedia membantu Hatake-_san_."

_'Aa, apa Nona yakin?'_

"Hm, sangat yakin!"

'—_haah, Nona saya harap Nona tidak akan menyesal, baiklah sore ini saya akan menjemput Nona bisa kirimkan alamat rumah Nona,'_

"Hm, akan saya kirim Hatake-_san_,"

_'Baiklah_.'

Piip!

Tes!

Bruk!

Sakura jatuh terduduk seraya mencengkeram dadanya erat, "Hikss, Sakura kau kuat! Ini adalah pilihan terbaik untuk Sasori! Ya, kau kuat Sakura Hikss," untuk yang pertama kalinya seorang Haruno Sakura begitu tersiksa seperti ini, namun gadis itu telah bersumpah akan melakukan apapun termasuk cara ini. Ya, Haruno Sakura rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk sang Adik tercinta.

.

.

.

.

Tap, tap, tap!

Suara langkah kaki seseorang di koridor rumah sakit membuat semua orang menoleh pada si pemilik kaki tersebut, begitu juga Sakura yang tengah duduk bersandar dikursi ruang tunggu seraya mengenggam kartu nama digenggaman tangannya. Ia melihat Ino berlari dengan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan uang dari teman-teman di Hotel, _manager _Hozuki juga menyumbang dengan jumlah yang cukup besar. Ini coba hitung apakah sudah cukup? Oh Tuhan semoga cukup," Ino mengulurkan amplop yang berisi uang kepada Sakura seraya bergumam lirih.

Sakura mengambil uang itu lalu menghitungnya cepat, lalu sejurus kemudian kepalanya menggeleng lemah, "Ino ... ini belum cukup. Aku masih membutuhkan tujuh puluh persen dari uang ini ...,"

"Ya Tuhan, aku ... a-aku akan mencoba meminjam ditempat lain oke? Kau jangan khawatir Saku, aku janji aku—"

"Ino!" Sakura menghentikan kalimat Ino yang terlihat sangat kalut, sungguh saat ini Sakura merasa bersalah kepada sahabatnya itu, "Aku mohon dengarkan aku, sebenarnya aku telah mengabil keputusan," Sakura mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah kartu nama dan tentunya itu membuat Ino mengerenyitkan dahinya heran.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya heran, Sakura menunduk sejenak lalu kembali menatap sahabat _blonde_-nya itu serius dan Sakura mulai menceritakan semua keputusannya. Mata Ino terbelalak lebar setelah mendengar kalimat demi kalimat dari sahabat _pink_-nya itu. "Astaga Sakura! Apa kau sudah gila hah?! Dengar, aku tidak akan pernah setuju kau melakukan semua hal konyol itu mengerti?!"

Sakura tersenyum getir lalu menggenggam lengan Ino erat. "Ino ... tapi hal konyol itulah satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan uang banyak dengan cepat, aku butuh Sasori dan Sasori butuh uang itu."

Ino menepis kasar lengan sahabatnya itu, lalu berdiri dengan tatapan garang dihadapan Sakura, "Haruno Sakura! Kau bodoh atau apa huh?! Itu sama saja dengan menjual harga dirimu sebagai wanita dan Ibu! Tak sadarkah kau Sakura ... oh Tuhan! Kau telah berdosa Sakura! Kau tahu? Kau sama saja dengan menjual bayimu! Darah dagingmu sendiri! Berpikirlah dengan logis gadis bodoh!" Ino tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya, sungguh hatinya begitu sakit mendengar keputusan tolol dari sahabatnya itu.

Sakura menatap Ino tajam, "Aku tahu, AKU TAHU SEMUA ITU INO! Dan dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu aku akan tetap melakukan itu! Tidak ada satupun yang berhak menghalangi jalanku, termasuk kau Yamanaka Ino!"

Ino kembali duduk dihadapan Sakura sambil menggenggam kedua tangan sahabatnya itu lembut, "Sakura ... kau sedang kalut, pikiranmu tidak bekerja dengan logis. Dengarkan aku Saki, masih banyak cara lain, kita pinjam uang ke Bank,"

Sakura menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, butuh waktu lama untuk memprosesnya dan Sasori tidak bisa menunggu," ujarnya putus asa.

Ino memutar otaknya cepat, "Kau tidak usah khawatir, hm ... baiklah, kita pinjam uang pada _manager _Hozuki,"

Sakura terkekeh geli dengan ekpresi kosong, "Haha! Kau tahu ia sudah membantuku dan mana mungkin ia akan memberikanku uang lagi?"

Ino menggeram kesal, "SIAL! Argh! Baiklah-baiklah Ino ayo berpikir ... hm baiklah kita—"

"Ino!" lagi Sakura memotong kalimat sahabatnya itu, Sakura mengigit bibirnya kuat. "Sekarang kita tahu betul, 'kan? Tidak ada cara lain lagi," ujarnya dengan suara parau.

Air mata kembali jatuh di wajah Ino, ia tahu. Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura melakukan tindakan konyol seperti ini, "Sakura ... aku yakin kau akan menyesal nantinya, hikss ...," bisiknya getir.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan lebih menyesal lagi jika aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sasori, kau tahu sendiri ia satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki," Sakura berujar dengan nada miris, "Aku telah berjanji pada Sasori atas nama Tuhan bahwa aku akan melakukan apapun demi Sasori termasuk menjual diriku sekali pun!"

Ino mengusap airmata dipipinya lalu mencengkeram kuat bahu Sakura. Ya, kini ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, tidak bisa melarang atau pun menyetujui keputusan sahabatnya. Yang bisa dilakukanya saat ini hanyalah mendukung Sakura, —haah, menghela napas pelan Ino kembali berkata. "Apa Kau sudah menghubungi nomor itu?" tanyanya dengan nada seakan tercekat.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Ya, Aku akan bertemu dengan orangnya nanti malam. Emh ... bisakah kau menolongku menjaga Sasori selama aku pergi Ino?"

Ino menatap sahabatnya itu sendu lalu tersenyum lirih, "Ya ... tentu, untuk yang satu itu kau bisa mengandalkanku Sakura."

"Terimakasih, Ino."

**.**

**oOo**

**~ SasuSaku ~**

**oOo**

**.**

Tak!

Suara pukulan terdengar sangat jelas di halaman berumput hijau indah dengan luas tak terkira itu, sebuah bola putih terlihat melambung tinggi kearah langit sore yang mulai berwarna merah kekuningan. Ya, hari mulai senja tapi tak membuat seorang pria rupawan tersebut lelah dengan aktivitasnya saat ini.

"Wah pukulan yang sempurna untuk sore kali ini tuan," ujar pria berhelaian perak itu kepada tuannya yang kini tengah tersenyum puas dengan pukulan _bat _terhadap bola _baseball _tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke mengelap keringatnya lalu meminum cairan merah rasa asam itu pelan, "Hn, itu sudah cukup membuatku puas Kakashi," sahutnya datar. Kakashi Hatake hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi jawaban super dingin dari tuannya itu. Ya, hal yang sudah sangat biasa.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman tersebut tanpa melepaskan tongkat baseball kesayangannya itu dari tangannya, menatap langit dengan tatapan datar Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya santai.

Drrt ... drrt ...

Ponsel Kakashi bergetar dan tanpa banyak buang waktu lagi pria itu mengangkatnya, —klik!

"Hallo?"

_'Hallo Kakashi-kun! Tolong sampaikan pada Sasuke-kun kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif? Ia sudah berjanji akan mengajakku kencan malam ini!'_

Kakashi memutar kedua bola matanya bosan lalu tanpa sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan _onyx _milik Sasuke yang kini menatapnya seolah bertanya _hn-dari-siapa? _dan Kakashi pun menjawab dengan umikan bibir tanpa suara yang berarti _Mei-Terumi_. Sasuke menatapnya dingin, "Hn, katakan padanya jangan hubungi aku lagi!" setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah meninggalkan Kakashi yang kini terkena serangan maut di kedua telinganya dari suara sumpah serapah dari salah satu wanita mainan sang tunggal Uchiha tersebut.

_'Ck merepotkan,' _batin Kakashi setelah menutup ponselnya lalu setelah itu Kakashi pun turut meninggalkan halaman megah itu menyusul tuannya.

"Tuan," ujar Kakashi ketika melihat Sasuke tengah duduk santai di sofa ruang tamunya, Sasuke hanya diam dan Kakashi mengerti bahwa tuannya itu menyuruh ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Emh, saya lupa tadi Nona Haruno menghubungi saya bahwa ia—" Kakashi menghentikan kalimatnya ketika Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu kembali membuka matanya yang sedari tadi menutup.

"Hn, bagus Kakashi aku tahu bahwa gadis itu cepat atau lambat akan setuju. Bawa dia ke sini petang nanti," ujarnya datar tak lupa dengan sebuah seriangaian tipis terpeta jelas di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Kakashi menghela napas pasrah lalu mengangguk mengerti, "Ah ya saya tadi sempat melihat Nona Haruno menangis tersedu ketika mendengar kabar Adiknya yang harus segera dioperasi," ujarnya sedikit mengiba.

Sasuke mengedikan bahu tak perduli lalu kembali menyender di sofa seraya menutup kedua matanya, "Hn, aku tidak perduli tentang itu. Tapi, jujur saja untuk kali ini aku harus berterima kasih pada takdir yang membuat gadis itu datang padaku," —lagi seringaian licik itu terpeta jelas di kedua belah bibir pria rupawan itu. Kakashi? Hanya kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan pikiran licik tuannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan gontai keluar rumah sakit. Ya, kini waktu telah menunjukan setengah enam petang dan Sakura yakin pria berhelaian perak itu sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya di rumah maka dengan berat hati Sakura harus rela meninggalkan Sasori yang tengah terbaring dengan kondisi kritis.

Kendati pun hatinya merasa gundah akan tetapi Sakura tak pernah ragu dengan keputusannya ini, ya ... ini adalah keputusannya atas nama Tuhan demi Sasori dan Sakura tidak akan pernah membatalkannya. Ya! Tidak akan pernah.

—haah, Sakura menghembuskan napasnya pelan, jika dipikir-pikir tidak terasa ia telah menjalani hidup dengan Sasori Adiknya sudah sepuluh tahun lebih tanpa orang tua. Sakura sadar selama ini ia bisa menghadapi semua ujian dari Tuhan dan Sakura tahu saat ini pun adalah ujian dari Tuhan yang paling berat. Sakura yakin ia bisa menghadapinya, ia gadis kuat jadi sampai kapanpun Sakura tidak akan pernah menyalahkan takdir. Ya ... tidak akan, mungkin inilah takdir hidupnya. Menjual salah satu dari ribuan telur dalam rahimnya demi Sasori, untuk saat ini biarlah Sakura egois. Sakura pun akan menerima dengan lapang dada hasil dari perbuatan kejinya saat ini.

_Miris?_

Ya, Sakura tahu mungkin ini adalah sebuah hal yang akan membuatnya menanggung dosa dan berakhir dengan tenggelamnya ia di api Neraka. Namun untuk saat ini Sakura tak ingin memikirkannya, hanya Sasori. Ya, Sasori-lah yang terpenting untuk saat ini.

Karena terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya Sakura tak menyadari kini ia telah berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan tatapan kosong, bahkan Sakura tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang berhelaian perak yang kini tengah menatapnya sendu. Seorang Kakashi Hatake tentu tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh nona Haruno tersebut.

" ... na?"

" ... "

"No ..."

" ... "

"NONA?!"

Sakura terlonjak ketika mendengar suara sedikit tinggi dihadapannya, kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali lalu Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk melihat seorang pria yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya itu. Malu? Ya, lebih tepatnya begitulah. Sakura merasa malu karena ketahuan melamun.

"A—aa Hatake-_san_? Apa Hatake-_san _sudah lama menunggu? Mau mampir sebentar?" tawar Sakura dengan ramah tak lupa sebuah senyuman menawan ia berikan pada Kakashi, tetapi Kakashi tahu itu hanyalah sebuah senyum palsu.

Kakashi menggeleng lalu tersenyum hangat, "Tidak nona, lebih baik kita bergegas saat ini juga karena atasan saya sangat tidak suka menunggu, apakah kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya sedikit sungkan. Sakura terpaku, meremas ujung drees sederhana yang ia kenakan perlahan gadis musim semi tersebut mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum keputusasaan. "Aa, silahkan masuk nona," Sakura pun menurut dan masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil _Audi _hitam tersebut. Dan mobil itu pun mulai melaju memecah jalanan petang di kota Tokyo tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk nona dan duduklah di sofa itu, saya akan memanggil tuan sebentar." Sakura mengangguk lalu dengan pelan ia berjalan menuju sofa tersebut seraya sedikit mengaggumi interior setiap ujung rumah mewah tersebut. Ya, saat ini Sakura telah berada di dalam kediaman seseorang yang akan memberikan benih ke dalam rahimnya itu.

Mengingat tentang hal itu entah mengapa membuat Sakura sedikit gelisah, ia takut bagaimana jika orang itu menolak dirinya karena ia miskin? Tidak cantik dan tidak berpendidikan? —haah, menghembuskan napas perlahan Sakura meyakinkan diri ia harus yakin orang itu menerimanya. Ya, semangat Sakura! _inner_-nya berteriak menyemangatinya.

Tap, tap, tap!

Suara langkah kaki membuat Sakura gugup, sungguh entah mengapa hatinya berdebar tak menentu. Maka dengan bodohnya Sakura hanya menunduk tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Sakura yakin seseorang yang datang bersama Hatake Kakashi kini telah duduk di depannya dan tengah memperhatikannya.

"Ehem, nona Haruno bisakah anda mengangkat wajah anda? Bukankah itu tidak sopan?" ujar Kakashi sedikit tegas, Sakura yang menyadari kebodohannya dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya dan —Deg! Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat pria yang kini tengah duduk dengan angkuhnya di depan sana, tak lupa mata sehitam jelaga tersebut terus menatapnya dingin dan datar.

"Tu—tuan Uchiha?" lirih Sakura tak percaya, oh ayolah ingatan Sakura sangat tajam dan ia masih mengingat bahwa pria dihadapannya itu adalah salah satu tamu di Hotelnya bekerja.

Sasuke bersedekap dada dan menatap Sakura tajam seolah tengah menilai gadis tersebut, jujur saja Sakura merasa gugup sekarang. Ia takut pria Uchiha itu tak menginginkannya. "Jadi gadis ini yang kau maksud Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke seolah tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sakura, cih lihatlah bukankah Sasuke sangat pantas menjadi seorang aktor eh? Pandangan Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari Sakura.

Kakashi sedikit berdehem, "Ya, gadis ini Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang saya maksud tuan," sahut Kakashi sopan.

Sasuke menatap Kakashi singkat, "Hn, kau boleh keluar," Kakashi mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua dalam ruangan itu.

_Hening _...

"Jadi nona Haruno mengapa kau mau menerima pekerjaan seperti ini? Apa karena uang?" suara dingin Sasuke memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua, Sakura menelan salivanya gugup lalu menatap onyx itu penuh keyakinan.

"Ya, semua itu karena saya butuh uang tuan."

Sasuke menyeringai merendahkan, "Cih, jadi hanya karena uang kau—"

"Dengar tuan Uchiha Sasuke! Saya kesini bukan untuk diintrogasi, saya kesini hanya ingin memastikan apakah anda menerima saya sebagai pendonor telur untuk benih anda?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat keberanian seorang gadis yang memotong kalimatnya, ah! Benar-benar menarik pikirnya licik. Sakura sendiri sangat tahu apa yang akan diucapkan pria angkuh dihadapannya itu, ya hinaan! Itu adalah tabiat murni dari para kalangan atas seperti pria Uchiha ini dan Sakura sangat geram akan hal itu.

"Hn, baiklah aku menerimamu nona tapi aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan dan peraturan, bagaimana?" ujarnya datar seraya menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi berarti. Sakura hanya mengangguk menyetujui. "Pertama apakah kau memiliki kekasih atau suami?"

"Tidak,"

"Hn, kedua apakah kau masih seorang 'gadis'? Pernah melakukan _kiss_? _Oral_? _Sex _mungkin? Jika ya, berapa kali kau pernah melakukannya? Dengan berapa pria?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah datar sedangkan Sakura? Wajahnya mulai memerah, bukan! Bukan karena malu! Melainkan marah, _hell_! Ternyata para kalangan atas lebih brengsek dari pada preman jalanan pikir Sakura murka.

"Tidak pernah, asal anda tahu ya tuan Uchiha ... saya tidak serendah apa yang anda pikirkan," Sakura masih dapat menahan amarahnya yang kian memuncak, ya setidaknya ia takut jika ia menampar atau pun menendang pria brengsek dihadapannya itu karena mulut sampahnya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri.

"Hn, baiklah. Untuk peraturannya, pertama ; kau harus tinggal bersamaku selama kau mengandung anakku, kedua ; kau di larang memberitahukan kepada siapapun, ingat SIAPAPUN! Tentang masalah ini, ketiga ; tugasmu hanya mengandung anakku jadi jangan pernah mencampuri urusan pribadiku, keempat ; kau tidak boleh keluar dari rumahku ketika kau tengah mengandung karena bagaimanapun juga identitasmu akan sangat rahasia, kelima ; jangan pernah jatuh cinta padaku! keenam ; jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada anak yang kau kandung karena ingat! Anak itu adalah milikku! Hanya milikku, dan yang terakhir ; setelah kau melahirkan maka menghilanglah! Jangan pernah menampakan batang hidungmu pada kami, ya ... Aku dan anak ini kelak. Sebagai imbalannya aku akan memberikan uang banyak padamu, bagaimana?" Sakura mematung di tempat, hatinya terasa ngilu ketika mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari pria itu.

"Ta—tapi bagaimana dengan pandangan orang-orang pada anak yang tak memiliki seorang Ibu kelak?" ujar Sakura sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke tersenyum licik, "Kau meremehkan seorang Uchiha sepertiku hn? Ibunya meninggal ketika ia dilahirkan, hanya kalimat sederhana itu akan menutupi semuanya. Bukankah itu mudah eh nona Haruno?"

Sakura mengigit bibirnya keras, "Mungkin itu mudah untuk membodohi manusia tuan, tapi ... bagaimana status anak itu di mata agama dan Tuhan kelak? Terlahir tanpa adanya ikatan pernikahan suci diantara kedua orang tuanya, bu—bukankah ia akan di cap sebagai anak ... —haram?"

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya geram, "Sudahlah! Kau terima atau tidak?! Sudah kukatakan bukan? Itu adalah masalahku kelak dan kau! Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku!" ujar Sasuke dingin seraya menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura terdiam kaku ditempatnya, kegelisahan antara hati dan otaknya saling berbalik arah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

_Sasori _...

Bayangan wajah Sasori membuat Sakura menetapkam hatinya, "Baiklah saya setuju tuan Uchiha." Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"Bagus, besok kau harus mulai berkemas karena pada saat itu pula semuanya akan di mulai, mengerti nona Haruno?"

"Ya ... tuan Uchiha."

_Ya esok ketika bayangan cahaya matahari muncul maka saat itu pula semuanya akan di mulai ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue ~

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Krik ... Krik ... Krik ... Err, terlalu lama kah saya update hingga sepi bagai istana pemakaman? Oke abaikan -,-"

Wuaaaaaah saya seneng ternyata fanfic saya yang satu ini laris dan mendapat banyak tanggapan positif ... makasih ya #BlingBling

Jujur saja seminggu belakangan ini Saya lagi bad mood buat nulis tapi liat kalian para readers baik saya jadi luluh juga buat publish chapter tiganya :') Saya ngga sempat ngecek ulang jadi pasti banyak typo bertebaran :3 Nah semoga ngga kecewa buat chapter ini ya? Ini sudah saya panjangin loh wordsnya hingga 4K :D Sekali lagi terimakasih. See you.

Ah ya dukung terus OTP kita ya! SasuSaku be Canon! :)

.

.

.

.

.

**Balasan Review :**

.

_**Hayashi Hana-chan**_ : keren? Wah makasih ya :) Iya ngga papa asal review aja itu lebih dari cukup ko :') Ah ya jangan panggil aku senpai ya? Panggil aku pake suffiks -san saja :D Review lagi?

_**Rei Hanna**_ : Haha iya ini udah diusahain update kilat ko :') Iya fanfic lain lagi dalam pengerjaan, semoga sabar menunggu ya :) Review lagi?

_**QRen **_: SasuSaku saling menyukai? Hmm #Ngelus dagu Waaah maaf ngecewain, kayaknya masih lama deh :3 Untuk pihak ketiga ... kita lihat saja nanti ya? Review lagi?

_**shaby **_: Aa, makasih :) Iya aku juga bingung kalo ada di posisi Saku :3 Iya ini udah update. Review lagi?

_**nabila nurmalasari1**_ : Eh jangan panggil aku senpai oke? Kita sama jadi tidak perlu pake senpai segala, aa masalah fanfic aku yang belum kelar ya? Sebenernya ngga papa ko kamu ngingetin aku seperti itu, tapi alangkah baiknya kamu sebagai reader yang baik cukup ikuti alur yang Author bikin aja oke? Jangan buang-buang waktu buat mikirin masalah Author :) Review lagi?

_**Fuji Seijuro**_ : Makasih ... iya ini udah di lanjut, review lagi?

_**silent reader xD**_ : Umur Sasori 15 tahun, iya ini udah update :) review lagi?

_**Rechi **_: Silahkan baca chapt ini buat jawab semua pertanyaan kamu :D review lagi?

_**Guest(1) **_: Iya ini udah diusahain update kilat :) Review lagi?

_**PinkLalaBlue **_: Ini SasuSakunya udah ketemu lagi #Nyengir :D Review lagi?

_**Aiko Asari **_: Haha ngga usah terbang nanti pas jatuh sakit loh :v untuk 'Hikss' sudah aku kurangi ... makasih :) Review lagi?

_**Lynn **_: Iya aku disini ngga mau buat Sasuke OOC, soalnya agak gimana gitu. Ya jadi aku bikin Sasu sadis deh kaya aslinya :D Ah fanfic itu aku tahu judulnya kalo ngga salah _'Cinta 1000 tahun'_ :D aku juga udah baca fanficnya bagus :) Ah untuk konflik mungkin ngga banyak buat fanfic aku ini, soalnya aku ngga jago bikin konflik berat hehe ... Review lagi?

_**airis chun **_: Ini udah lanjut :) Review lagi?

_**obin **_: Ini udah dilanjut :D review lagi?

_**Kim la so**_ : Ini udah lanjut, haha iya ngebayangin Sasu nyeringai ... #NgelusDagu Blush! Aaaaaa sexy banget! Ehem ... fiks. Review lagi?

_**Kiki RyuEunTeuk **_: Wah wah ada screenplay datang ke fanfic aku? #kagum :D Fandom ELF ya? Salam K-popers ya Kiki-ssi Aku juga K-pop loh :D Ini udah update, Review lagi?

_**cherryl sasa **_: iya sama-sama, ini udah update loh :D Review lagi?

_**Rei Haruno **_: Kyaaaaaa! Baka kouhai mampir ke fanfic ku? God! Hahaa Rei baka thanks udah mampir yo! Review lagi loh yaa?! :v

_**Enjellia Uchiha Gazerock **_: Wah maaf ya jika pendek. Ini udah dipanjangin :D review lagi?

_**yuki **_: Haha iya ini udah update :) Review lagi?

_**Eysha CherryBlossom**_ : Hahaa masalah lima orang pemabuk ngga dibahas lagi deh :3 Iya SasoSaku ultahnya sama :) Review lagi ^^

_**Panda **_: Makasih :) Ini udah dilanjut :D Review lagi? :)

_**hanazono yuri **_: Wah gimana ya? Emh kita lihat saja nanti ya :D Review lagi ya senpai ^^

_**tafis **_: Hehe maaf ya pendek #garukpala Ini udah aku panjangin. Review lagi ya :D

_**Guest(2) :**_ Iya ngga papa :) Makasih, ini udah dilanjut ... review lagi?

_**Arum Junnie**_ : Masalah uang ngga bakal aku jelasin cek atu cas nya :) Waaaaa jangan digolok juga dong :v Kalo aku di golok nah siapa yang lanjutin fanfic-fanfic milikkuuuu? Haha jangan Gaara deh masa pink + raven = merah? Kan ga etis :3 ini udah update, review lagi ya :D

_**Zero **_: Iya ini udah dilanjut :D review lagi?

_**Haruka Smile **_: Iya Sakura ngga bakal menderita terus ko :') Ini udah diusahain update kilat walaupun gagal :3 Review lagi?

_**A-chan **_: Iya ini udah dilanjut, makasih :) Review lagi?

_**Eagle Onyx 'Ele **_: Sad atau happy? Eumh ... kita lihat saja nanti oke? Review lagi ?

_**Viona Uchiha**_ : Iya makasih :) Ini udah dilanjut and don't cry ... Sakura nanti bahagia juga ko :') Review lagi?

_**vanny-chan**_ : Hai salam kenal juga :D Eh jangan nangis nanti di aku di cambuk Sasori gimana? Err ... kalo di cambuk pake bibir sih tak masalah #KyaaaaaaGaje :3 Itachi? Nanti juga muncul ko :D Review lagi?

_**heni lusiana 39**_ : Ah ya aku EXO L :D kenapa? Review lagi?

_**Cherry Philein**_ : Aaaaaaaaaaa makasih udah mampir lagi ke fanfic ku Kakak Cherry :D Aa Kakak suka Angst? Wah sama dong xD tapi maaf ya Kak kalo Angstnya ngga kerasa :3 Ah ya buat fanficku yang lain pasti aku lanjut ko :D Review lagi? #BlingBling

_**Amai Ruri **_: Hahaa ya bisa jadi itu rencana si KakaSasu xD Ya ini udah di lanjut ... review lagi ?

_**Restychan **_: Hai juga :D ini udah dilanjut ko ... Review lagi?

_**rainy de **_: Oke sir ! #HormatKaki xD Review lagi ?

_**Luca Marvell **_: Wah kamu pintar ya :D iya Saku bakal tinggal dikediaman Uchiha, err ... kediaman Sasuke lebih tepatnya ^^ Review lagi?

_**Hilaeira **_: Aaaaaaaaa Hila kamu kemana aja hah?! Kenapa baru nongol sekarang? #BuangMuka ya ini udah dilanjut! Awas loh harus review lagi :v

_**TomatoCherry SS**_ : Wah makasih Tomato-san :) Review lagi?

_**Yozoru **_: Ahahaaa makasih Zoru-san :D ini udah update, review lagi?

_**mira cahya 1**_ : Iya :D Review lagi?

_**fariskaaulia77 **_: Haha iya amin :D Review lagi?

_**azizaanr **_: Ini udah dilanjut ko :) Review lagi ?

_**may shodiq**_ : Salam kenal juga :D Iya ngga papa asal R&R aja :D review lagi?

_**Luci Kuroshiro**_ : Aku juga kasian sama my Queen :3 dan aku juga suka chara Sasuke disini :D Aku tuh ngga mau bikin Sasu OoC! Rasanya konyol banget kalo Sasu OoC jadi aku bikin kaya sifat aslinya aja :D Review lagi?

_**Guest(3)**_ : Oke! Review lagi?

_**ongkitang **_: Makasih, ini udah dilanjut :) Review lagi?

_**Guest(4) **_: Wahahaa aku juga ngga tau ini bakal mengharu biru atau ngga xD Buat Saso banyakin do'a aja ya semoga dia ngga kenapa-napa :D Review lagi?

_**Oh Hannie Yehet P.C.Y **_: Waaaah EXO L juga ya? Sama dong xD #GaNanya :3 Ini udah update ... review lagi?

_**Daisatsu **_: Ini saya udah tanggung jawab ko! xD Haha makasih ya :) Ah ya kalo bisa kamu jujur terus juga ngga papa ko :D Review lagi?

_**hana **_: udah :) Review lagi ya ?

_**Mariyuki Syalfa**_ : Ini udah lanjut, iya boleh ko :) Ini udah dipanjangin :D Review lagi ya :)

_**Uchiha Lynn **_: Iya ini udah update :) Review lagi?

.

.

**Special thanks to :**

**SILENT READERS :') #SemogaCepetTobatYaa, Readers, Reviewers, followers and favers.**

.

.

.

.

_Semakin banyak yang review, fave & follow maka semakin cepat pula saya update xD_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sign, with love**_

_**UchiHaruno Misaki.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review again? please ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : EyD ancur, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, Cerita pasaran, etc.**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, Angst/romance.**

_**M (for save)**_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**UchiHaruno Misaki **_

_**Present...**_

_**Just Need A Baby**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**This Story Pure Is Mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy Reading ~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang raja mentari telah kembali kepada perpaduannya dan kini tugas sang dewi rembulan untuk menyinari gelap gulitanya malam, lampu-lampu di sebagian dunia mulai menyala indah jika kita melihatnya dari sebuah menara. Salah satunya adalah kota Tokyo kini telah ramai oleh lalu-lalang orang-orang yang baru saja selesai dari tugas-tugas siang hari, karena kini waktunya untuk mereka berjalan-jalan ataupun bersantai di pertengahan kota tersebut. Sungguh suasana malam yang ramai dan menyenangkan, tapi tidak bagi seorang gadis yang kini tengah melamun di dalam mobil yang melaju memecah jalanan sepi itu dengan wajah penuh kesedihan.

_Siiiiing _...

Mobil _Audi _hitam mewah itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah Rumah Sakit besar, "Kita sudah sampai Nona," Sakura sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Kakashi yang menyadarkannya. Sakura mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil tersebut diikuti oleh Kakashi.

"Aa? Terimakasih Hatake—"

"Ah, jangan terlalu formal Nona, panggil saya paman Kakashi saja seperti pertama kali kita bertemu," ujar Kakashi memotong kalimat Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Aa baiklah paman Kashi, paman juga jangan terlalu formal padaku kalau begitu. Panggil aku Sakura saja,"

Kakashi tersenyum sendu, melangkah mendekati Sakura Kakashi mengusap kepala Sakura lembut, "Baiklah Sakura-_chan_, hmm ... kau benar-benar gadis paling mulia. Cepatlah masuk, paman yakin Adikmu sudah menunggu uang itu sekarang."

Sakura tersenyum penuh kegetiran, ya selama perjalanan pulang dari kediaman Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura telah sedikit memberitahukan perihal masalahnya pada Kakashi. Ya, walaupun Kakashi telah mengetahui segalanya, pria empat puluh tahun itu tentu melakukan _acting_-nya yang seakan-akan baru mengetahuinya.

Sakura menyentuh tangan Kakashi yang masih berada di atas kepalanya, "Paman ... biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja," Sakura memejamkan matanya seakan begitu menghayati setiap elusan di kepalanya. Ya, Kakashi mengingatkannya pada mendiang Ayahnya. Kakashi tersenyum tipis namun serat akan keprihatinan melihat Sakura yang seperti sekarang ini.

"Aah, nyaman sekali. Sudah lama rasanya tak dapat merasakan sentuhan seperti ini ... kau mengingatkanku pada _Tou-san,_ paman Kashi ..." lirih Sakura miris.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dan terus mengelus kepala Sakura lembut, Kakashi tahu gadis malang di hadapannya ini begitu rapuh dan butuh seseorang untuk menjadi sandarannya dan ia tentu dengan senang hati menjadi seseorang itu. Melihat wajah Sakura jujur saja mengingatkan Kakashi kepada seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya, seorang wanita yang membuat Kakashi tak pernah ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun lagi.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya menampilkan kristal _emerald _yang kini terlihat redup, "Terimakasih paman, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya ..." ujarnya lirih.

Kakashi melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Sakura, "Hm, besok paman menjemputmu Sakura dan semoga operasi Adikmu berhasil. Sampai jumpa," setelah mengatakan itu Kakashi melangkah menjauhi Sakura yang tengah tersenyum dan melambai kearahnya lalu Kakashi pun memasuki mobilnya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan ..." sahut Sakura, setelah melihat mobil Kakashi melaju meninggalkan pelataran Rumah Sakit, Sakura merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas kecilnya dan ketika menyentuh selembar kertas tipis gadis itu menariknya keluar dan terlihatlah sebuah cek dengan nominal uang yang begitu banyak sekali di mata Sakura, ya begitu banyak hingga dapat melunasi bayaran operasi Sasori. Sakura masih ingat proses penyerahan uang itu satu jam yang lalu.

.

.

_"Bagus, besok kau harus mulai berkemas karena pada saat itu pula semuanya akan dimulai, mengerti nona Haruno?"_

_"Ya ... tuan Uchiha."_

_Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar keputusan dari kelinci percobaannya itu, "Hn Kakashi masuklah," ujar Sasuke datar, —cklek! Kakashi membuka ruangan tersebut lalu menghampiri Sasuke._

_"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya Kakashi sopan, Kakashi sedikit melirik Sakura yang tengah menatap kosong minuman di atas meja dari ekor matanya._

_"Ambilkan cek di atas nakas tempat tidurku Kakashi," perintah Sasuke —lagi dengan nada datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi._

_"Aa, baik. Sebentar saya ambilkan tuan."_

_"Hn,"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_Hening ..._

_Sasuke tak pernah lepas menatap gadis di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan datarnya, sedangkan Sakura? Entahlah apa yang tengah gadis itu pikirkan, Sasuke yakin Sakura tengah melamunkan sesuatu dan ia tidak ingin ambil pusing akan hal itu karena ia tak perduli. Dan keheningan di antara mereka berdua pun terpecahkan ketika Kakashi datang kembali dengan sebuah buku kecil dengan ukuran panjang tipis. Ya, sebuah cek._

_"Ini tuan," Kakashi memberikan cek itu kepada Sasuke dan Sasuke mengambilnya lalu menuliskan nominal uang di atas kertas tipis tersebut, diakhiri dengan ditanda tanganinya kertas tipis itu._

_"Hn, ambilah sebagai uang muka." Sasuke menyodorkan cek itu kepada Sakura dengan wajah datar dan tentu saja itu membuat Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya._

_Dengan ragu Sakura mengambil kertas tipis itu dari tangan Sasuke lalu melihat isinya dan tanpa sadar membelalakkan matanya, "I—ini ..." suara Sakura tercekat ketika melihat jumlahnya._

_Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hn, kenapa? Apa masih kurang?" ujarnya datar._

_Sakura sedikit meremas cek itu ketika mendengar ucapan dari pria di hadapannya, apa sebegitu rendahnya 'kah ia sehingga Sasuke mengatakan seakan dirinya adalah seorang pelacur yang ingin dibayar lebih mahal lagi. Harga dirinya begitu hancur oleh perkataan pria di hadapannya itu._

_"Ucapanmu itu melukai harga diriku tuan Uchiha," ujar Sakura dengan parau._

_Sasuke —lagi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu tersenyum menyeringai tipis, "Harga diri? Apa kau masih memiliki harga diri saat ini eh nona Haruno? Harga dirimu bahkan telah kau hancurkan ketika menerima pekerjaan ini, bukan begitu?" jawab Sasuke dingin, menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa seraya melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menatap Sakura datar._

_DEG!_

_Ya, itu memang benar 'kan Sakura? Kau sudah tak memiliki harga diri lagi saat ini. Batinnya penuh kemirisan._

_Tersenyum getir Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya, "Aa, kau benar tuan. Saya hampir lupa akan hal itu, hmm ... kurasa uang ini cukup sebagai uang muka. Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi." Sasuke dan Kakashi sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban serta sebuah seringaian di sudut bibir Sakura. Menyeringai? Tidak! Kalian salah jika menganggap Sakura menyeringai karena jika diperhatikan lebih detail lagi kalian dapat melihat Sakura tidaklah menyeringai akan tetapi tersenyum penuh akan luka, kesedihan dan keputusasaan._

_"Hn, Kakashi akan mengantarmu."_

_Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat dengan tatapan kosong, beranjak dari sofa Sakura membungkuk sopan sejenak lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar rumah itu dengan gontai diikuti Kakashi di belakangnya._

_Siiiiiing ..._

_Mobil itu melaju keluar gerbang dengan kecepatan normal. Sasuke menatap kepergian mobil Audi hitam itu datar dari jendela dengan sebuah gelas berisikan wine tequilla di tangannya. Menyeringai licik—_

_Hn, gadis menarik._

_Grep!_

_Sasuke hanya diam ketika lengan seseorang telah melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang, "Sasuke-kun kau sedang apa eum? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar?" tanya si pemilik tangan yang ternyata seorang wanita itu dengan nada manja._

_"Hn," hanya itu yang Sasuke katakan, wanita berhelaian merah marun di belakangnya itu mendengus kesal._

_"Huh kau menyebalkan Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Hn, kuantar kau pulang Saara,"_

_"Huh! Baiklah."_

_._

_._

Mengingat kejadian satu jam yang lalu membuat hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping, ia bahkan membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke padanya.

_Harga diri? Yang benar saja, demi Sasori aku bahkan rela pria brengsek itu menginjak-nginjak harga diriku ... ya harga diri yang telah aku hancurkan sendiri ... _batinnya terus berteriak pilu.

Sakura menatap Rumah Sakit di hadapannya sendu, melihat kearah langit malam. Gadis berhelaian _softpink _sepinggang itu menghela napasnya pelan mencoba memcegah airmata itu jatuh kembali, _—tapi setidaknya kini Sasori dapat dioperasi, ingatlah sisi baiknya Sakura! Pengorbananmu tidak akan sia-sia. Ya, yang terpenting dalam hidupmu saat ini hanya Sasori! Persetan dengan harga diri!_ _inner_-nya mulai bersuara dengan semangat walau terdengar sendu dalam pikiran Sakura. Setelah merasa cukup tenang Sakura mulai melangkah memasuki Rumah Sakit.

_Ya, inilah pilihanku. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal._

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis _blonde ponytail_ itu terlihat kalut saat ini, melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya dengan was-was lalu kembali melihat jalanan di hadapannya, "Sudah jam 9 malam. Menyebalkan! Kenapa tidak ada _taxi _atau bus sama sekali _sih_?" gadis itu dengan kesal mengambil ponsel di tasnya, men-_scroll _dengan cepat layar kontaknya dan _—_klik.

Tut ... tut ... tu—

Sambungan terangkat dan terdengarlah suara seseorang diseberang yang begitu nyaring sehingga mengharuskan gadis _blonde _itu menjauhkan ponselnya, '_Hallo? Ino kau di mana? Sudah aku bilang tolong jaga Sasori selama aku pergi! Kau—'_

"_Forhead! Stop! _Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu oke? Aku ada urusan mendadak, tadi _Kaa-san _meneleponku bahwa keponakanku Shion akan datang dari Kiri jadi aku di suruh menjemputnya karena semua orang sibuk. Di sana ada Deidara-_nii _'kan? Tadi aku sudah menyuruhnya menjaga Sasori, kau tahu sendirikan Dei-_nii _tidak pernah mau disuruh menjemput seseorang jadi kami bertukar posisi ..." jelas Ino panjang lebar.

'_—haah ... baiklah aku mengerti, maaf sudah merepotkanmu ya Ino-pig. Ya, tadi Deidara-nii ada di sini,'_ sahut Sakura diseberang sana.

Dahi Ino sedikit mengerenyit, "Eh tadi? Lalu Deidara-_nii _sekarang ada di mana? Jadi kau sendirian saja sekarang?! Dan kenapa suaramu serak Saku? Apa kau menangis dan apa kau berhasil mendapatkan uang itu? Sasori ba—"

_'Ino cukup, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tapi jika kau sudah ada disini dan ya tadi waktu aku datang Dei-nii pamit sebentar karena ia akan menjemput temannya di bandara, kau tidak usah khawatir Ino nanti Dei-nii kembali ke sini lagi bersama temannya itu.'_ Sahut Sakura lembut tanpa tahu wajah Ino sudah memerah sekarang.

"Aa, begitu ya? Baiklah aku tutup teleponnya dulu ya. Aku sedang ada di halte sekarang, aku akan segera kesana oke?"

_'Baiklah Ino ...'_

Klik!

Menghela napas pelan Ino mulai membuka mulutnya dan—

"AAA DASAR _BAKA ANIKI _BRENGSEK! KENAPA DIA TIDAK MAU MENJEMPUT SHION TAPI MALAH MAU MENJEMPUT TEMANNYA? AARGHH _KUSO_! KAU AKAN MATI DI TANGANKU BODOH!" Dan teriakan Ino sukses membuatnya dipandang orang gila oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya. Tapi Ino tak memperdulikannya, ya karena ia telah terlanjur kesal pada Kakak laki-lakinya itu.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tampan dengan iris kelabunya itu menyeret sebuah tas koper seraya melangkahkan kakinya santai. Wajahnya yang tampan dan auranya yang dingin itu membuat para gadis di sana begitu terpukau. Pria itu mengedarkan tatapannya keseluruh penjuru Tokyo _Airport _tanpa memperdulikan puluhan pasang mata yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi berbeda.

"Hey _my brother_!" teriakkan seorang pemuda _blonde _di belakangnya membuat pria beiris kelabu itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan—

"Deidara? Kaukah itu?" tanyanya ragu, Deidara menyeringai lebar lalu tanpa aba-aba ia memeluk pria di hadapannya.

Bruk!

"Ya, ini aku Deidara ... Otsu aku merindukanmu," ujar Deidara dalam pelukkan pria itu.

"Hn, aku juga merindukanmu potato ... " pria itu membalasnya dengan nada datar, tetapi serat akan kerinduan dan pria itu pun membalas pelukan Deidara.

"Jangan panggil aku kentang! Haah ... sudahlah kita tidak boleh lama-lama di sini," ujar Deidara seraya melepaskan pelukkannya.

Pria itu menatap Deidara heran, "Kenapa?"

"Aku harus kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Adik teman Ino sedang dioperasi saat ini dan aku memiliki tugas untuk menemani teman Ino, jika aku tak kembali nyawaku bisa habis." Ujar Deidara seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar _Airport _diikuti oleh pria itu di belakangnya.

Pria itu mengedikkan kedua bahunya tak perduli, "Haah ... terserah kau saja," sahutnya datar.

Deidara melirik sahabatnya itu dari ekor matanya, "Kau tak pernah berubah ya, tetap saja dingin."

"Hn."

.

oOo

-SasuSaku-

oOo

.

Brug!

Setelah menutup mobilnya Kakashi melangkah memasuki kediaman Uchiha Sasuke dengan langkah santai. Seorang _maid _berambut coklat membukakan pintu untuk Kakashi lalu membungkuk hormat. Kakashi hanya mengangguk singkat membalas perlakuan maid tersebut setelah itu Kakashi kembali melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi.

"Kakashi-_san_?" ketika melewati ruang tamu Kakashi dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara lembut yang masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Kakashi menoleh dan—

"Nyo—nyonya?" ujar Kakashi sedikit terbata. Uchiha Mikoto yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu tersenyum lembut lalu menyuruh Kakashi menghampirinya dan Kakashi pun menghampiri sang Nyonya. Membungkuk sopan lantas Kakashi pun mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di depan Mikoto.

"Sasuke-_kun _baru saja pergi tadi bersama seorang wanita ketika mobilku belum memasuki pelataran rumah ini, mungkin 'kah kebiasaan buruk Sasuke-_kun _masih terjadi Kakashi-_san_? Selalu tidur dengan wanita berbeda setiap malamnya," ujar Mikoto dengan wajah lembutnya. Kakashi yang merasa enggan hanya menundukkan wajahnya tanpa menjawab, Mikoto tersenyum tipis. "Katakanlah Kakashi-_san_, aku berhak tahu 'kan setiap kelakuan Puteraku?"

Menghela napas pelan, Kakashi pun mulai membuka mulutnya, "Ya Nyonya, maafkan saya yang tidak bisa menghentikan kelakuan buruk tuan Sasuke. Saya sudah berusaha memintanya berhenti, tetapi tuan Sasuke terlalu keras kepala dan acuh untuk mengindahkan perkataan saya Nyonya. Maafkan saya yang tidak becus ini ..." jelas Kakashi dengan nada sopan.

Mikoto menghela napas, "Sudahlah, kau tak salah Kakashi-_san_. Sasuke ... entah kapan anak itu akan berubah. Aku tahu akulah yang tak becus mengajarkan Puteraku tentang apa itu sifat kebaikkan, sifat dingin dan kejam Sasuke semakin parah sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan Kashi? Aku tak ingin Puteraku terus hidup seperti ini ..." lirih Mikoto seraya tersenyum sedih. Kakashi hanya diam memandang nyonya Uchiha itu prihatin.

"Nyonya ..."

"—Haah ... sebenarnya aku ke sini bukan untuk membicarakan hal itu Kakashi-_san _dan aku ke sini pun ingin bertemu denganmu bukan Sasuke," ujar Mikoto dengan nada suara yang mulai serius.

Kakashi sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, "Dengan saya? Ada apa Nyonya?" tanya Kakashi masih dengan nada sopannya.

Mikoto memandang Kakashi tajam, "Katakan padaku dengan jujur. Apakah Sasuke telah menemukan Ibu untuk keturunannya kelak?" tubuh Kakashi membeku saat itu juga, apa ia harus memberitahukan perihal ini kepada Nyonya besar di hadapannya? "Kakashi? Apa kau mendengarku? Katakan!" suara Mikoto terdengar tegas saat ini.

"Aa, i—itu ..."

"Jawab aku. Hatake Kakashi!"

"Aah baiklah Nyonya. Tuan Sasuke telah menemukan gadis itu," akhirnya Kakashi memilih untuk menjawabnya saja.

"Gadis? Jangan katakan bahwa dia masih lajang!" Kakashi hanya mengangguk pasrah sebagai jawaban. "Oh ya Tuhan, Kakashi batalkan! Aku tidak setuju! Gadis itu berhak mendapatkan masa depan cerah daripada harus menjadi kelinci percobaan Sasuke, kau tahu sendirikan? Sasuke akan membuat gadis itu menderita nantinya. Aku tidak mau Puteraku menghancurkan masa depan seorang gadis. Batalkan! Carilah seorang _wanita _yang pernah menikah, jangan seorang gadis!" perintah Mikoto tegas.

Kakashi menatap majikannya itu datar, "Maaf Nyonya saya tidak bisa melakukannya walaupun sejujurnya saya ingin. Gadis itu adalah pilihan tuan muda sendiri. Anda tahu sendiri tabiat tuan muda bukan begitu Nyonya? Tuan Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan bagaimanapun caranya. Jadi maafkan saya Nyonya ..." sahut Kakashi sesopan mungkin.

Mikoto meremas jarinya gusar lalu memijat keningnya yang terasa pening, "Sasuke ... astaga Puteraku. Aku harus bagaimana?" lirih Mikoto getir.

"Nyonya sudahlah kita serahkan semuanya pada yang maha kuasa, kita do'akan saja mungkin ini adalah awal dari sebuah perubahan dalam diri tuan muda Sasuke," ujar Kakashi mencoba menenangkan Mikoto.

Mikoto membuka kedua mata _onyx_-nya yang sedari tadi tertutup lalu menatap Kakashi tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu Kakashi-_san_?"

Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti, "Kita lihat saja nanti Nyonya Uchiha."

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap sebuah air mancur di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan kosong, waktu telah menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh malam dan Sakura kini tengah menantikan operasi Sasori sejak dua jam yang lalu dengan harap-harap cemas. Ino ... entah kemana sahabatnya itu, karena sejak menghubunginya setengah jam yang lalu Ino belum juga datang. —Haah ... menghela napas pelan Sakura kembali merenung.

Setelah melakukan registrasi pembayaran pihak Rumah Sakit langsung menangani Sasori. Kadang Sakura berpikir mengapa Rumah Sakit begitu kejam? Banyak pasien yang butuh obat ataupun operasi saat itu juga tapi karena biaya belum terlunasi dengan kejamnya pihak Rumah Sakit membiarkan pasien-pasien itu sekarat bahkan mati. Sebenarnya apa tujuan Rumah Sakit didirikan? Untuk menyembuhkan atau membunuh? Entahlah. Dunia memang kejam, di mana ada uang maka ialah yang menjadi raja. Miris.

Kadang pula Sakura berpikir mengapa Tuhan memberikannya takdir serumit ini? Apa salahnya hingga Tuhan tega melakukan ini padanya? Sakura rajin beribadah, Sakura selalu ingat Tuhannya di manapun ia berada dan Sakura selalu membantu seseorang yang mebutuhkan bantuan. Jadi apa salahnya hingga ia diberikan takdir seperti ini? Sakura tahu ia memiliki banyak dosa, tapi haruskah sampai seperti ini Tuhan menghukumnya? Haruskah Sakura membenci takdir? Tidak! Sakura bahkan tak pernah menyalahkan takdir karena Sakura tahu beginilah takdirnya. Menjual diri hanya demi uang, —tidak! Sakura tidak menjual dirinya demi uang tapi demi Sasori ya demi Sasori keluarga satu-satunya yang harus ia lindungi.

Tanpa ia sadari airmatanya menetes sedikit demi sedikit dan semakin lama semakin mengalir deras hingga membasahi roknya. Mencengkeram dadanya erat Sakura mulai menangis tersedu, biarlah ... biarkan ia menangis hanya untuk saat ini saja. Sakura tahu menangis tak akan pernah membuat Sasori sembuh seketika, menangis tak akan pernah membuat uang datang dengan sendirinya dan menangis tak akan pernah mengubah keadaan, tapi setidaknya dengan menangis Sakura dapat menumpahkan segala kesedihannya yang selama ini ia pendam, dengan menangis Sakura dapat meringankan sedikit ribuan beban yang dipikulnya dan dengan menangis setidaknya Sakura dapat memperlihatkan betapa tersiksanya ia selama ini.

Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat, airmata suci itu entah mengapa tak bisa berhenti mengalir dan suara isakannya pun terdengar nyaring di taman belakang Rumah Sakit yang sepi.

"_Tou-san _... Sasori ... _Kaa-san_ ... maafkan Sakura ... maafkan Sakura ... maafkan Sakura ... hikss ..." Sakura terus menundukkan kepalanya, roknya pun mulai kusut karena semakin lama cengkeraman kedua tangannya semakin kencang.

Set!

Kejadiannya begitu cepat ketika sebuah sapu tangan putih lembut itu menekan halus permukaan kulit wajah Sakura. Dengan sedikit sesenggukan Sakura mendongkakkan wajahnya dan seorang pria beriris kelabu tampan dengan rambut putih terlihat di hadapannya.

"..."

Pria berkemeja hitam yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya itu hanya diam seraya terus mengusap sapu tangannya di wajah Sakura dengan lembut guna untuk menghapuskan airmata suci itu.

"Hikss ... k—kenapa? Ke—kenapa takdir begitu kejam?" lirih Sakura seraya menatap nanar pria di hadapannya.

"..."

Pria itu hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya, setelah merasa cukup dengan wajah Sakura yang mulai kering dari airmata, pria itu mengambil salah satu lengan Sakura dan memberikan sapu tangannya. Pria itu kemudian duduk di samping Sakura seraya menatap hitam pekatnya langit malam dengan tatapan sendu.

"Menangislah ... semua orang berhak menangis karena pada dasarnya manusia sekuat apapun akan tetap menangis jika ia ingin menangis. Maka menangislah ..." ujar pria itu sedikit lembut tanpa memandang Sakura yang kini mula kembali menangis.

"Kadang takdir memang begitu kejam sehingga kita para manusia yang menjalaninya tak kuat akan hal itu dan mengakhiri hidup dengan cara bunuh diri," ujar pria itu datar, tatapannya tak lepas dari langit malam tanpa bintang itu. Sakura hanya diam, sesekali mengisak lirih.

"Tapi ... ada juga manusia yang berusaha menjalaninya dengan tegar dan berakhir dengan indah pada waktunya. Kau percaya Tuhan adil? Ya, Tuhan itu adil ... awal hidup yang pahit, percayalah akan manis pada akhirnya. Tidak akan pernah ada kejujuran jika tak pernah ada sebuah kebohongan, tidak akan pernah ada kesetian jika tak pernah ada sebuah pengkhianatan, tidak akan pernah ada siang jika tak pernah ada malam, tidak akan pernah ada manusia kuat jika tak ada manusia lemah dan tak akan pernah ada kehidupan jika tak ada sebuah kematian. Percayalah selalu ada rahasia di balik rahasia dan aku yakin kau dapat menemukan rahasia takdir di balik takdirmu saat ini ketika kau menjalaninya dengan lapang dada," ujar pria itu seraya menatap Sakur lembut.

Sakura menatap pria di sampingnya itu sendu, "Benarkah?"

"Hn,"

"..."

"..."

_Hening _...

Mereka hanya diam saling menatap satu sama lain. Sejurus kemudian Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu kembali mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangan milik pria di hadapannya.

"Sudah lebih baik Nona?" ujar pria itu datar namun tatapannya terlihat bersahabat.

Sakura mengangguk lalu mulai tersenyum sedikit lebar, "Ya, terimakasih ... kau pria yang baik."

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, "Hn, kau juga gadis yang baik Nona."

"Ah ya hampir lupa, namaku Haruno Sakura. Siapa namamu Tuan?" tanya Sakura ramah.

"Ah jadi namamu Sakura? Cocok dengan warna rambutmu. Namaku ... Otsutsuki Toneri," sahut pria itu seraya menyambut tangan Sakura.

"Aa, tuan Otsu—"

"Panggil aku Toneri saja Sakura,"

"Aa baiklah, senang berkenalan denganmu Toneri-_san_." Toneri lagi dan lagi tersenyum tipis, entah mengapa melihat gadis yang bahkan baru saja dikenalnya itu tersenyum membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"SAKURA! OPERASI SASORI BERHASIL!" teriakan seorang gadis _blonde _di belakang mereka membuat Sakura dan Toneri menoleh.

Sakura berdiri dan dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya, "I—Ino ... be—benarkah?" lirihnya tak percaya denga mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Iya Sakura! Ayo cepat."

"Ya ... Ino, Toneri-_san _ayo ikut aku." Ujar Sakura tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan pria itu lalu menuntunnya. —deg! Toneri hanya bisa diam mengikuti langkah Sakura dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

_Perasaan ini ..._

.

.

.

.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasori erat. Kini Sakura, Ino, Deidara dan err ... Toneri berada di ruang inap Sasori, ya setelah operasi Sasori langsung dipindahkan ke kamar inap. Sakura sebenarnya sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui ternyata Toneri adalah sahabat Deidara yang baru saja datang dari Kanada.

"Sasori ... _Nee-chan_ menyayangimu, cepatlah siuman ..." bisik Sakura setelah mengecup kening Sasori penuh kelembutan. Setelah merasa cukup, Sakura mulai beranjak dan menatap Ino penuh arti. Ino hanya mengangguk ketika menyadari tatapan Sakura lalu Ino melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan diikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

Sakura berhenti sejenak, "Em ... Dei-_nii _tolong jaga Sasori sebentar ya? Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Ino."

Deidara mengangguk mantap, "Oke! Jangan khawatir Sakura-_chan _aku pasti akan menjaga Sasori untukmu," sahutnya lembut. Sakura mengangguk lalu menatap Toneri yang kini tengah duduk di sofa dengan kedua lengan dilipat dada seraya menatap Sakura datar.

"Dan Toneri-_san _... aku permisi dulu," Toneri mengangguk singkat. Lalu Sakura pun kembali melangkah untuk menemui Ino di taman Rumah Sakit.

Kini Sakura dan Ino tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang, "Jadi bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya Sakura?" tanya Ino lembut seraya menggenggam kedua lengan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Ino dalam, "Orang itu menyuruhku tinggal bersamanya mulai besok hingga aku melahirkan kelak, jadi bisakah aku menitipkan Sasori sementara waktu padamu Ino?"

Ino sudah tahu akan begini jadinya, "Ya tentu Sakura kau bisa mengandalkan aku dan boleh aku tahu siapa orang itu Saku?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Tidak Ino, ia tidak mengijinkan aku memberitahunya pada siapapun dan aku mohon rahasiakan masalahku ini dari semuanya Ino. Terutama Sasori ..." lirih Sakura sendu.

Ino tersenyum getir, "Ya aku janji Saku ... jadi kita tidak akan bertemu selama kurang lebih satu tahun ya? Ha—ha—ha ..." ujar Ino lirih seraya tertawa hambar tak lupa airmata yang keluar dari manik _aquamarine_-nya. —Bruk! Sakura memeluk Ino erat dan mulai terisak.

"I—Ino kumohon jangan seperti ini ... ak—aku, maafkan aku Ino hikss ..." Ino hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Ya ... tapi biarkanlah aku me—menangis untuk kali ini saja ya _forehead_? Hikss ..." lirih Ino dengan suara paraunya.

"Aku pasti akan selalu me—menghubungimu Ino aku janji ..."

"Ya, teruslah hubungi aku ..."

"A—aku pasti akan mengabarimu jika aku berhasil hamil nanti, hikss ..."

"Ya ... kabari aku Saki,"

"Aku pa—pasti akan mengirim uang satu bulan sekali untuk Sasori ..."

"Ya ... nanti boleh aku minta ya? Aku mau _sh—shoping_ sepertinya me—menyenangkan ... hahaha, hikss ..."

"Ya bo—bolehI—ino ... hikss ... aku menyayangimu Ino, jaga Sasori seperti Adikmu sendiri ya?"

"Ya pasti Jidat! Aku juga menyayangimu ... jaga dirimu baik-baik ya?"

"Te—tentu ..."

_Dan malam itupun mereka habiskan dengan saling berpelukan dalam kesedihan. Langit malam tanpa bintang, angin malam yang dingin dan airmata yang mengalir adalah saksi bisu akan dimulainya awal dari takdir Sakura di keesokan harinya menjalani hidup selama satu tahun jauh dari sahabat dan keluarganya. Apa benar begitu? Entahlah ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue ~

.

.

.

.

.

_asjkflkqhlovd%# %%/&_

Author : Aaa minna maaf saya telat update harusnya kemarin Saya updatenya :3 Ah ya Saya juga minta maaf jika fict saya terlalu lambat alur ataupun bertele-tele. Tapi inilah Saya, Saya tidak ingin membuat alurnya terlalu cepat. Maaf ya jika pada bete :3 Daaaaan disini saya debutkan orang ketiga untuk hubungan SasuSaku kelak ... dia adalah ... penjahat di Naruto The Last Movieee ... inilah diaaaaaaaaa jreng-jreng! OTSUTSUKI TONERI! Welcome to UchiHaruno Misaki Production ...

prok prok prok

Sakura : Waaah selamat datang ya Otsu-san ...

Toneri : Hn,

Ino : Kau tampan juga, #smirk mau berkencan denganku?

Toneri : Hn,

Sasuke : #DeathGlare hei, itu trendmark milikku bakka,

Toneri : Hn,

Author : #NoelSasu Err ... maafkan saya Uchiha-san ... saya tidak tahu sifat asli dari Toneri jadi Saya pinjam sifat dinginmu ya? *pullyeyes

Sasuke : Sigh~ Terserah, ayo kita pulang Sakura. Sarada pasti mencari kita. #datar

Sakura : Ah ya kalau begitu kami pulang ya semuanyaa ... jangan lupa reviewwwwwwwwww! kalo tidak ... SHANARROO!

Toneri/Sasuke : Hn.

Author & All : Sweatdrop :-/

PS : Yang belum tau Toneri bisa sereach di mbah google :)

_asjkflkqhlovd%# %%/& _END!

.

.

.

.

A/N : Oke, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan. Saya Uchiha Misaki akan mengklarafikasi bahwa fanfic saya ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fanfic Kak Mo! Sudah saya peringati bukan? Bahwa tema cerita saya ini pasaran! Sedikit banyak pasti ada persamaan dengan fanfic-fanfic bertema seperti ini termasuk fanficnya Kak Mo yang _The Reason_! Saya tidak bermaksud mencontek apalagi memplagiat karya orang! Cerita ini murni milik saya jadi bagi pembaca yang merasa terganggu dengan persamaan tersebut silahkan menjauh! Saya tidak memaksa anda para pembaca untuk membaca karya saya jika memang anda merasa kurang nyaman. Jadi saya mohon untuk guest dan yang lainnya jika anda tidak suka maka jangan membaca! Sekian Terimakasih :) Ah ya maaf saya tidak bisa bales review satu-satu ... besok saya ada test, ini juga saya sempetin bikin dalam waktu tiga jam minus, mandi+makan. Saya ga ngecek ulang pasti typo bertebaran, EyD pun pasti berantakan. Mohon dimaklumi dan sampai jumpa next chapter ...

SALAM SSSAVERS!

SEKARANG TRIPLE 'S' YA! SOALNYA ADA SARADA DI TENGAH-TENGAH SASUSAKU :'')

.

.

.

.

**Special thanks to :**

_Uchiha Nura, haruchan, imahkakoeni, Uchiha Reikaku, Hilaeira, Ninkaninki, Vii Violetta Anais, may shodiq, blue, Bakaniki, Tiara Blackpearl, Yuuna Hatshuharu, Sincerely, Moorena, yosikhan amalia, Recchi, azharriady97, ongkitang, didi, Cherry Philein, bluestar2604, friskaaulia77, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Fuji Seijuro, Enjellia Uchiha Gazerock, obin, Daisatsu, Yooie, Little pinky mouse, yollapebriana, Haruka Smile, Hayashi Hana-chan, Eagle Onyx 'Ele, shaby, Tuyul Jadi Ultraman, Mariyuki Syalfa, Izmiie Exo Love Se'Chan, Cherryma, chitzu, heni lusiana 39, viviendahsari, uchan, gapunya akun, Viona Uchiha, Lynn, Eysha CherryBlossom, hanazono yuri, clallucinttahdyaa, rainy de, Naomi Cho, yuki, QRen, cherryl sasa, hachiko desuka, mysaki, Amai Ruri, airis chun, Aiko Asari, mira chaya 1, Arum Junnie, gui, azizaanr, sahwachan, silen reader xD, Animea-Khunee-Chan, HazeKeiko, kim la so, Ashiya yukia, Sabaku no Gaa-chan, Guest, Silent Readers, followers and favers._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Semakin banyak yang review, fave & follow maka semakin cepat pula saya update xD_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sign, with love

UchiHaruno Misaki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to R&R again? Please ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : EyD ancur, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, Cerita pasaran, plot rush, etc.**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, Angst/romance.**

_**M (for save)**_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**UchiHaruno Misaki **_

_**Present...**_

_**Just Need A Baby**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**This Story Pure Is Mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy Reading ~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah malam kami pamit dulu ya Sakura-_chan_? Aku juga akan mengantarkan Otsu ke kediamannya sekarang dan Ino akan tetap di sini menemanimu oke?" ujar Deidara seraya beranjak dari sofa lalu mengelus kepala Sakura lembut.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, "Ya pulanglah Dei-_nii _... dan terimakasih untuk semuanya." Lirih Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut pada pemuda yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudara kandungnya itu.

Deidara menarik tubuh Sakura dalam dekapannya lalu mengelus helaian merah muda gadis itu lembut, "Hm jangan pernah sungkan pada kami Sakura-_chan_. Ingat kau tidak sendirian kau masih memiliki aku, Ino dan keluarga Yamanaka yang akan setia menjagamu dan Sasori, kau gadis hebat Sakura-_chan _..." ujarnya dengan lembut. Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum getir seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan hangat pemuda yang merengkuhnya itu.

"Ya aku tahu Dei-_nii_, terimakasih ... terimakasih banyak."

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu di depan matanya membuat Ino harus menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat untuk mencegah buliran airmata tak keluar dari kedua bola matanya.

_'Sakura ...'_

Toneri yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu hanya menatap Sakura dan Deidara dengan tatapan datar, tetapi ketika melihat wajah Sakura entah mengapa tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Deidara melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap airmata Sakura lembut, "Mulai sekarang kau harus berjanji jangan pernah menangis lagi oke? Baiklah aku dan Otsu pamit dulu ya Sakura-_chan _dan Ino jaga Sakura oke?" ujarnya pada Sakura dan Ino.

Ino mendengus jengkel, "Tanpa kauminta pun aku akan tetap melakukannya _baka_! Dan urusan kita belum selesai tentang Shion dan Toneri-_nii _... kau mengerti apa maksudku bukan Dei _Nii-chan_?" ujar Ino dengan senyuman manisnya, namun tak terlihat manis di mata Deidara yang kini tengah menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

Deidara menggaruk kepalanya yang terlihat sekali tak gatal, "Ahaha kau ini bicara apa _sih Imouto_? Aku pergi ya Sakura-_chan _... _jaa_. Ayo Otsu!" lalu tanpa membuang waktu lagi Deidara melangkah dengan sedikit cepat keluar dari ruang rawat inap itu. Ino menatap punggung Kakaknya itu dengan tatapan membunuh sedangkan Sakura hanya terkekeh geli.

Toneri menghampiri Sakura lalu menyodorkan tangan kanannya, "Hn, senang bertemu denganmu Sakura, aku pamit dulu dan sampai jumpa lagi." ujarnya dengan nada datar namun tatapannya menatap Sakura sedikit lembut.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk, "A-aa ya senang bertemu denganmu juga Toneri-_san _dan terimakasih untuk yang tadi." Sakura menyambut tangan Toneri lalu menggenggamnya pelan.

_Deg!_

_'Perasaan ini, apakah?'_

Lagi-lagi tubuhnya terasa menegang ketika Sakura menyentuhnya. Toneri segera melepaskan tautan tangannya dari Sakura lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan ia pun pergi menyusul Deidara yang kini tengah menunggunya di koridor Rumah Sakit.

Sakura menatap punggung pria bermata kelabu itu dengan tatapan bingung. _'Ada apa dengannya?'_ batinnya heran sekaligus merasa aneh dengan tingkah pria yang baru dikenalnya itu.

Tak ingin ambil pusing akhirnya Sakura menutup pintu kamar itu lalu kembali duduk di samping tempat tidur Sasori dengan Ino yang tengah meminum minumannya.

"Apa kau mau Jidat?" tawarnya seraya memberikan kopi hangatnya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak terimakasih _pig_."

.

.

.

.

.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Suara langkah kaki itu begitu terdengar nyaring di koridor Rumah Sakit yang sepi tersebut. Ya tentu saja waktu telah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam para pasien dan perawat pun sudah tak terlihat lagi di koridor itu.

Deidara melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai seraya terus berceloteh -_entah apa_- sedangkan pria di sampingnya hanya diam membisu. Deidara menatap Kakak kelasnya waktu di Universitas dulu itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Otsu ada apa denganmu? Aku tahu kau tak suka banyak bicara tapi ... kau sedikit aneh sekarang. Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Toneri melirik Deidara dari ekor matanya, "Hn, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja ..." Deidara menatap Toneri dengan alis terangkat.

"Hanya saja?"

Menghela napasnya sejenak Toneri menatap Deidara sedikit ragu, "Apa bisa kauceritakan tentang gadis tadi?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

Deidara terdiam sejenak untuk menyaring apa yang ditanyakan pria tampan di sampingnya itu, beberapa detik setelahnya Deidara menyeringai lebar ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Ah! Sakura maksudmu? Apa kau tertarik padanya?"

Toneri memalingkan wajahnya, "Hn," sahutnya ambigu.

Deidara terkekeh geli, lalu mulai menceritakannya seraya terus melangkahkan kaki mereka kearah _basement _Rumah Sakit.

"Dia Haruno Sakura adalah gadis baik hati berumur dua puluh tiga tahun, bekerja di Hotel besar sebagai pelayan biasa dan mendapatkan hasil lumayan perbulannya. Sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia harus bekerja banting tulang untuk menghidupi dirinya dan Adiknya," Toneri sedikit terpaku mendengar penjelasan dari mantan adik kelasnya itu, tapi akhirnya dia pun hanya diam menyimak semua penjelasan yang Deidara ucapkan hingga selesai.

.

.

.

_Siiiiing_!

Tanpa terasa setelah tiga jam perjalanan kini Toneri dan Deidara telah sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana di kawasan pegunungan yang jauh dari daerah perkotaan.

_Cklek!_

_Tap!_

"Waaah apakah ini rumah yang akan kautinggali Otsu? Kenapa kau memilih tempat yang jauh dari perkotaan? Tapi jujur saja udara di sini sungguh terasa segar ya." Ujar Deidara setelah turun dari mobil _ferari _putih milik Toneri.

_Brug_!

Toneri menutup pintu bagasinya setelah ia mengambil dua buah koper besar dari sana, lalu Toneri pun mulai menyeret kopernya menuju rumah sederhana namun terlihat sangat nyaman itu diikuti Deidara di belakangnya.

"Ya aku akan tinggal di sini. Apa kau lupa? Mendiang Ayah dan Ibuku memiliki kebun anggur dan apel di sini, jadi kuputuskan untuk merawat kebun itu dan untuk itu aku memilih membeli rumah di kawasan ini." Jelas Toneri tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

_Cklek_!

Toneri membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Deidara masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ahaha aku ingat itu Otsu, jadi bolehkah aku ikut tinggal di sini?" tanya Deidara seraya membantu Toneri menyingkap kain-kain putih yang membungkus barang-barang di dalam rumah itu.

Toneri menumpukan kain putih tersebut di dalam sebuah kardus besar, "Tidak Dei, kau memiliki rumah sendiri. Jadi aku tak akan mengijinkanmu meninggalkan rumahmu!" jawab Toneri datar seraya kembali menyingkap kain yang menutupi sebuah sofa lalu setelah itu Toneri menyeret kedua kopernya ke dalam kamar.

_Bruk_!

Deidara membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa ketika dikira semua kain-kain itu telah terlepas dari barang-barang. "Huh baiklah-baiklah, tapi ijinkan aku menginap malam ini ya? Ini sudah pukul tiga pagi jadi biarkan aku tidur!"

Toneri yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya hanya bisa menghela napas ketika melihat sahabat _blonde_-nya itu telah terlelap di sofa.

"Dasar! Sepertinya rumah ini sudah dibersihkan sebelumnya. Hn, baiklah sepertinya aku harus tidur sekarang." Gumam Toneri pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah menyelimuti tubuh Deidara, Toneri pun langsung memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur _queen size_ miliknya seraya memandang sebuah _frame _foto di tangannya dengan tatapan sendu.

_'Aku merindukanmu ...'_

.

.

.

.

-SasuSaku-

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda panjang kini tengah berdiri tepat di depan gerbang sederhana dengan dua buah koper besar di sampingnya. Ya dia adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis musim semi itu tengah menunggu jemputan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hatake Kakashi tangan kanan dari seseorang yang menginginkan seorang bayi darinya.

_Haahh _...

Sakura kembali menghela napas berat. Ya, hari ini dia akan di bawa ke rumah yang akan ditinggalinya ketika ia hamil kelak dan mungkin setelah itu ia akan di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan penyuntikan sperma Uchiha Sasuke ke dalam rahimnya.

_Ya, itu mudah Sakura! Kau hanya akan melakukan penyuntikan sperma, mengandung selama sembilan bulan dan selanjutnya adalah melahirkan lalu kau akan pergi dari Uchiha Sasuke dan bayimu. _Pikirnya sendu.

_Tiiiiiit, tiiiiiit!_

Suara klakson mobil membuat Sakura harus mendongkakan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan terlihatlah sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam _metalic _yang berhenti di depannya.

_Cklek_!

Pintu mobil mewah itupun terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pria berhelaian perak melawan gravitasi. Pria itu Hatake Kakashi dengan tergesa melangkah menghampiri Sakura, "Maaf paman terlambat lima belas menit Sakura." Ujar Kakashi dengan tatapan penyesalannya.

Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum sendu dan menggeleng lemah. "Tak apa paman," sahutnya dengan senyuman tipis _ala _Sakura.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kakashi pun dengan sigap membawa koper Sakura dan memasukannya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Setelah itu Kakashi membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Sakura dan Sakura pun memasuki mobil itu diikuti Kakashi yang memasuki pintu pengemudi di depannya.

Setengah jam perjalanan hanya diisi oleh keheningan. Kakashi yang masih fokus pada kemudinya sedikit melirik Sakura yang tengah merenung lewat kaca yang tergantung di atas kaca mobilnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi informal. Ya, karena Sakura yang memintanya agar tak terlalu formal berbicara dengannya Kakashi pun menyetujuinya, itupun jika mereka hanya berdua saja.

Sakura yang tengah merenung pun hanya diam karena ia terlalu larut hingga suara Kakashi tak mampu menembus gendang telinganya dan akhirnya Kakashi pun hanya mampu menghembuskan napas pasrah, lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada kemudi.

Sakura menopang dagunya seraya menatap keluar jendela mobil yang tertutup itu dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

_Haah _...

Menghela napas berat entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam waktu setengah jam Sakura kembali menerka takdir yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Jika saja ... jika saja waktu itu Sakura tak memohon kepada kedua orang tuanya agar lekas datang pada acara kelulusannya mungkin sampai detik ini ia masih bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya.

Jika kedua orang tuanya masih hidup mungkin Sakura tak perlu bekerja banting tulang untuk menghidupi dirinya dan Sasori, jika kedua orang tuanya masih hidup mungkin Sakura tak perlu menjual salah satu sel telurnya untuk mendapatkan uang biaya operasi Sasori, jika saja orang tuanya masih—_Deg_!

Pemikirannya buyar ketika penglihatannya mulai mengembun karena linangan airmata, dengan sigap Sakura pun menengadahkan kepalanya guna untuk menahan air suci itu kembali mengalir. Setelah merasa cukup, Sakura kembali menatap pemandangan desa dan perkebunan di luar sana dari kaca mobilnya.

_Tunggu_!

Sakura bangkit dari sandaran bangku dan mulai menjelajahi penglihatannya ke seluruh penjuru di luar sana. "Paman Kakashi sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Sakura sedikit curiga seraya menatap Kakashi tajam. Ya, bagaimana tak curiga? Sakura yang termenung dua jam tak sadar bahwa mobil ini telah keluar dari jalur tol kota dan tentu saja Sakura patut curiga bukan?

Kakashi melirik Sakura dari kaca dashboard. "Ke tempat Tuan Uchiha." Jawab Kakashi seadanya.

Sakura menatap Kakashi kesal. "Ya aku tahu itu Paman, tapi kenapa kita ada di daerah sepi seperti ini? Rumah Uchiha-_san _tidak mungkin ada di tengah pegunungan, 'kan?" ujar Sakura seraya masih menatap Kakashi tajam.

Kakashi terkekeh geli lalu kembali menatap Sakura melewati kaca _dashboard_-nya sekilas. "Haha kau tidak usah takut seperti itu Sakura. Percayalah pada Paman, rumah pribadi Tuan Uchiha memang berada di tengah pegunungan."

Sakura kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku mobil dan menghela napas berat. "Kau tahu? Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa melahirkan Anak yang sempurna untuk Uchiha-_san_." Lirih Sakura seraya menutup kedua matanya.

"Sakura ... Tuan Uchiha adalah pria _perfectionist_, apa yang akan ia lakukan pasti selalu terencana dengan baik dan ia tak pernah salah memilih apapun yang menurutnya sempurna. Kini ia telah memilihmu sebagai calon Ibu dari keturunannya dan itu membuktikan bahwa kau adalah gadis sempurna untuk melahirkan anak-anaknya, kau tak usah khawatir Sakura." Ujar Kakashi lembut.

Sakura tak mampu menjawab apa yang Kakashi bicarakan. Ya, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, mungkin ia memang terlalu paranoid sehingga suatu hal yang tak penting pun ia khawatirkan.

"Apa masih lama Paman?" tanya Sakura lirih seraya melirik jam tangannya yang telah menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Sedikit menguap Sakura mulai kembali menutup kedua matanya. Hm, ternyata tak terasa sudah tiga jam perjalanan.

"Setengah jam lagi kita sampai." Sahut Kakashi tanpa melirik Sakura.

"..."

Kakashi sedikit melirikan matanya ke kursi belakang ketika tak mendapati respon dari gadis musim semi itu dan Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis seraya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Sakura yang telah tertidur nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, Otsu cepatlah! Ini sudah jam tiga sore dan aku harus segera ke Rumah Sakit!" Teriak Deidara dari dalam mobil kepada Toneri yang tengah mengunci gerbang rumahnya.

_Tap_!

_Brugh_!

"Berisik!" ujar Toneri datar setelah ia memasuki mobilnya, mengabaikan tatapan jengkel yang Deidara berikan Toneri pun memakai _seatbelt_-nya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju kota untuk mengantarkan sahabat _blonde_-nya itu.

Deidara menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku mobil dan menatap jalanan sempit yang tengah dilalui mobil Toneri dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau tahu? Terkadang aku merasa hidupku sudah tak ada gunanya lagi." Suara Toneri membuat Deidara menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Apa maksudmu Otsu?" tanya Deidara datar seraya kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Toneri menghela napasnya pelan. "Aku lelah Dei, aku sudah tak memiliki siapapun lagi selain dirimu sebagai sahabatku. Rasanya aku ingin ..."

"Hentikanlah pikiran bodohmu itu Otsu! Itu sudah lama berlalu, lupakanlah masa kelam itu dan bukalah hatimu untuk gadis lain lalu hidup bahagia dengan gadis itu selamanya tanpa bayang-bayang masalalu." Potong Deidara masih dengan nada datarnya.

Toneri melirik Deidara dari ekor matanya. "Tak semudah yang kaukatakan Dei, kau tahu itu." Sahutnya dengan nada lelah.

Deidara memalingkan tatapannya ke samping dan menatap dataran tinggi yang dipenuhi kebun dan pohon itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku tahu Otsu, tapi kau tak bisa terus hidup seperti itu bukan?" lirih Deidara sendu.

Toneri menghela napas berat tanpa menjawab penuturan Deidara, Toneri sedikit menepikan mobilnya ketika ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang datang berlawanan arah dengannya.

Menyadari bahwa mobil yang tengah ditumpanginya berhenti, lantas saja Deidara menatap Toneri bingung. "Kenapa berhenti?"

Toneri mengedikan dagunya ke arah depan dan Deidara pun mengikuti arah pandang Toneri. "Eh? Mobil siapa itu? Mobil itu bukankah mobil termewah di Jepang tahun lalu? Hey Otsu apakah ada seorang bangsawan yang memiliki kediaman di tengah pegunungan seperti ini?" tanya Deidara penasaran seraya terus menatap mobil yang tengah dikendarai oleh seseorang berhelaian perak itu.

Toneri ikut memandang mobil yang telah melewati mobilnya itu dengan _intens_. "Entahlah, setahuku hanya ada sebuah villa mewah yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah dan perkebunanku. Itupun aku tak tahu siapa pemiliknya." Sahut Toneri seraya kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Deidara membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang dan terus menatap mobil mewah tadi dengan dahi yang mengerenyit. Ia terus memandang mobil itu dan matanya sedikit terbelalak lebar ketika cahaya matahari sore menyinari mobil tersebut sehingga menampilkan sesosok kepala merah muda yang tengah menyandar di kursi penumpang.

"Sakura?" gumamnya pelan.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Toneri ketika ia sedikit mendengar gumaman tak jelas Deidara.

Deidara segera kembali mendudukan dirinya dengan benar dan menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa Otsu. Huaaam ah, aku mengantuk ... jika sudah sampai tolong bangunkan aku ya?" ujar Deidara seraya mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Hn."

_'Itu tidak mungkin Sakura, 'kan? Haha ya mana mungkin itu Sakura?' _batin Deidara sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hutan rindang, langit biru cerah dan angin lembut itu menerpa dua sosok manusia yang tengah berada di tengah-tengah rumput hijau bersih itu membuat kedua sosok tersebut merasa sangat nyaman._

_"Ibu ... Sasori tidak mau berpisah denganmu lagi. Biarkan Sasori tetap di sini ya?" ujar Sasori manja seraya merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan wanita berhelaian kuning pucat yang kini tengah mengusap rambutnya lembut._

_Haruno Mebuki tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng mantap seraya menatap kedua manik hazel milik Putra bungsunya itu lembut. "Tidak sayang. Kau harus kembali, ini belum waktunya untukmu menetap di tempat ini."_

_Sasori bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk tegak di depan Ibunya. "Tapi jika aku di sini setidaknya aku akan meringankan beban Sakura-nee yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhanku dengan kerja kerasnya itu Bu ... biarkan aku tetap di sini." Ujarnya seraya menatap Mebuki sendu._

_"Tidak Nak ..." Mebuki dan Sasori lantas menoleh ke samping tempat di mana suara tegas itu terdengar._

_Sasori menatap pria berhelaian serupa dengan Kakaknya itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Ayah ..."_

_Haruno Kizashi berjalan menghampiri Istri dan Putranya itu dengan langkah pelan, lalu ia pun mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Mebuki._

_Kizashi menatap Putranya lembut. "Jangan kau sia-siakan pengorbanan Kakakmu untuk kesembuhanmu Nak, Sakura masih membutuhkanmu ketika ujian datang pada kehidupannya kelak akibat apa yang ia lakukan demi kesembuhanmu." Ujar Kizashi penuh misteri, Mebuki hanya mampu tersenyum sendu mendengar penuturan Sang Suami karena ia sangat tahu apa yang Suaminya katakan, sedangkan anak lelaki berumur lima belas tahun itu menatap Sang Ayah bingung._

_"Maksud Ayah apa? Apa lagi yang Sakura-nee lakukan untukku Ayah?" tanya Sasori gelisah._

_Kizashi hanya tersenyum lembut tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Putranya, sedangkan Mebuki ... tangan wanita itu terangkat dan mengusap puncak kepala Sasori lembut._

_"Kau akan tahu semuanya nanti sayang, sekarang kembalilah dan ... salamkan salam sayang dari kami untuk Kakakmu. Selamat tinggal Anakku ..."_

_"Ayah, Ibu ... tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" jerit Sasori seraya mengulurkan tangannya hendak meraih tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang semakin lama semakin transparan, akan tetapi semuanya sia-sia._

_Bayangan Mebuki dan Kizashi kini tengah tersenyum lembut pada Sasori. 'Jaga Kakakmu sayang ... kami mencintai kalian.'_

_Dan bayangan mereka berdua pun hilang ditelan oleh kumpulan angin di tengah padang rumput tersebut meninggalkan Sasori yang tengah menanigisi kepergian mereka._

_"Tidak ... jangan tinggalkan aku Ayah ... Ibu ... TIDAK!"_

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan putih berbau khas itu terlihat seorang gadis _blonde _berponi berumur empat belas tahun tengah menatap serius seorang anak laki-laki berhelaian merah yang tengah berbaring lemah di depannya dengan selang infus yang tertancap di tangan kirinya.

Keringat dingin dan airmata terlihat menghiasi wajah bayi anak lelaki itu dan tentu saja membuat gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Shion itu mengerutkan alisnya heran.

Dengan perlahan tangan lentik Shion mengusap keringat dan airmata Sasori yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu dengan lembut. Setelah itu Shion mendekati wajah Sasori yang mulai tenang dan—_Chup_! Shion mengecup kening Sasori lembut.

"Hey wajah bayi! Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau berkeringat dan menangis? Kita tak pernah bertemu, aku tak mengenalmu dan kau tak mengenalku. Tapi, aku mohon sadarlah ..." bisik Shion di telinga Sasori.

_Cklek_!

Pintu kamar rawat itu terbuka menampilkan sesosok gadis _barbie _berhelaian _blonde _ponytail yang tengah menjinjing dua bungkusan isi makanan.

"Hey apa yang kaulakukan Shion-_chan_? Mencium Sasori agar dia sadar eh?" ujar Ino sedikit menggoda Adik sepupunya itu.

_Sereet_!

Yamanaka Shion dengan cepat membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kakak sepupunya itu dengan wajah merah padam. "T-tidak ko Ino-_nee _... a-aku, a-aku h-hanya—"

"Hahaha kau itu lucu sekali sih Shion? Kau menyukai Sasori-_kun _ya?" tanya Ino seraya melangkah mendekati Shion yang tengah menunduk malu.

"Ti-tidak!" Sahut Shion gelagapan.

Ino mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidur Sasori dan manik _aquamarine_-nya itu memandang Sasori sendu. Dengan pelan tapi pasti Ino menggenggam tangan Adik sahabatnya itu lembut.

_'Aku akan menjagamu selama Sakura pergi Sasori ...' _batinnya sendu.

Ya, setelah tadi pagi ia menemani Sakura berpamitan pada Sasori yang tak sadarkan diri, Ino langsung pulang untuk mengambil sesuatu dan ketika ia melihat Shion Adik sepupunya yang berdiam diri di rumahnya maka Ino pun mengajak Shion ke Rumah Sakit daripada gadis itu sendirian di rumahnya mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berada di Oto dan Kakaknya yang belum pulang dari tadi malam itu membuat Ino harus membawa Adik sepupunya.

Shion menatap Kakak sepupunya yang tengah menatap Sasori sendu itu dengan tatapan heran. Perlahan tangan lentik Shion menyentuh pundak Ino lembut, "Ino-_nee_, apa kau ... baik-baik saja?" tanya Shion membuat Ino tersadar dari pikirannya.

Ino menoleh dan menyentuh kedua pipi tembem Adik sepupunya itu gemas. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Shion-_chan_, kau akan menetap di rumahku sampai tahun depan, 'kan?" Shion mengangguk bingung, "nah selama itu pula Sasori akan tinggal bersama kita, jadi ... tolong temani dia dengan baik oke?" Shion berdiri mematung mendengar penuturan Kakak sepupunya itu.

_'Aku akan tinggal satu rumah dengan ... lelaki berwajah bayi itu?_

_Selama ..._

_Setahun?_

_Setahun ..._

_Setahun ..._

_Seta—'_

_'Shion-chan kita sudah setahun saling mengenal ... jadi, maukah kau menjadi Kekasihku?'_

_Chup!_

_Blush!_

Wajah Shion semakin memerah padam membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padanya dengan anak lelaki yang ia sukai sejak pertama melihatnya itu.

"Aa— b-baiklah _Nee-chan_ ..." sahut Shion gugup tak lupa dengan wajahnya yang masih merona bak kepiting rebus. Ino hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Adik sepupunya itu.

_'Dasar cinta masa muda yang cukup lucu ...'_

"Ngghh ... Sakura-_nee _..." Ino dan Shion dengan kompak menoleh ke samping ketika mendengar lenguhan dari seseorang yang tengah berbaring lemah itu.

"Sasori kau sudah Sadar?" tanya Ino seraya memeluk tubuh Sasori erat. Sedangkan Shion hanya berdiri mematung.

_Chup_!

Ino mengecup dahi Sasori penuh rasa syukur, sedangkan Sasori menatap Ino bingung. "Ino-_nee_?" lirihnya pelan, kedua manik _hazel_-nya mengelilingi seluruh penjuru ruangan itu dan kembali menatap Ino ketika tak menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. "Sakura-_nee _... di mana Sakura-_nee_?"

Ino hanya mampu bungkam sejenak, lalu ia menatap Sasori dengan sebuah senyum palsu. "Kakakmu—"

.

.

.

.

.

_Siiiiiing_!

Kakashi memarkirkan mobil mewah itu di pelataran sebuah villa milik Tuannya. Melirik ke belakang Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya sedikit ketika melihat Sakura yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

_Tek_!

Kakashi melepaskan _seatbelt _yang melilit tubuhnya, pria berumur hampir kepala empat itu pun membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hn."

Sedikit tersentak kaget, Kakashi langsung membungkukan tubuhnya ketika sadar akan kehadiran Sasuke tepat di depannya.

"Selamat sore Tuan ..." sapa Kakashi sopan.

Sasuke dengan kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan sebuah celana _training _hitam yang dikenakannya itu menatap Kakashi datar seraya memasukan kedua telapak tangannya ke saku celana.

"Di mana gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke dingin seraya sedikit melirik ke dalam mobil yang Kakashi kendarai tadi.

Kakashi ikut melirik mobil di belakangnya lalu kembali menatap Sasuke. "Nona Haruno ada di dalam mobil, dia sedang tidur lelap Tuan." Jawab Kakashi seadanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke menghampiri pintu penumpang dan—_Cklek_! Ia membuka pintu itu, lalu terdiam sejenak ketika ia melihat wajah polos Salura yang tengah terlelap damai itu, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi Sasuke memandang tiap lekuk wajah gadis itu intens.

Permukaan kening yang lebar, kedua bulu alis yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat itu terlihat sedikit warna hitam semar di sana, bentuk hidung yang mungil, pipi ranum sedikit _cubby_, bentuk rahang yang lembut dan bentuk kedua belah bibir merah merona alami _kissable _itu tanpa sadar membuat Sasuke mematung dengan wajah tegang.

Wajah gadis itu sungguh sangat familiar. Ya, familiar dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Ia memang sudah empat kali bertemu Sakura, tapi saat ini ia merasa ia pernah bertemu Sakura entah kapan ... yang pasti sudah lama dan ia lupa akan kapan hal itu terjadi.

_Deg!_

_Sing!_

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dan menggigit kulit dalam mulutnya kuat ketika merasakan sakit di kepalanya, mencoba tetap _stay cool _Sasuke pun membuka kembali kedua matanya dan kembali menatap Sakura datar.

Sasuke sedikit memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Sakura dan yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Sakura selanjutnya membuat Kakashi yang sedari tadi diam memerhatikan Tuannya itu sedikit membelalakan matanya.

_Hup!_

_Tap, tap, tap!_

"Masukan koper gadis ini ke kamar yang telah disediakan untuknya." Setelah mengatakan itu dengan nada khas-nya itu, Sasuke pun kembali melangkah memasuki villa-nya bersama Sakura yang berada dalam gendongannya meninggalkan Kakashi yang sepertinya lupa bagaimana cara bernapas.

"Awal yang bagus." Gumam Kakashi setelah sadar dari tingkah konyolnya itu seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Sasuke melangkah dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti menuju kamar yang telah ia sediakan untuk gadis yang berada di gendongannya itu.

"Eungghh ..." lenguhan dan gerakan tubuh dari Sakura membuat Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap ke depan dengan tanpa ekspresi itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang kini tengah nyaman menyandarkan pipinya di permukaan dada bidang Sasuke yang hanya terbalut kaos hitam tipis tanpa lengan itu.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke terus memandang wajah Sakura dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar. Dalam tidurnya Sakura terlihat tersenyum, "Sasori ..." lenguhnya pelan.

Mendengar siapa yang Sakura panggil membuat Sasuke kembali menatap ke depan dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

_Cklek_!

Pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis ketika Sasuke menginjak sesuatu di bawah lantai sebelah kiri pintu itu, tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke melangkah memasuki kamar tersebut dan dengan perlahan pria berumur tiga puluh tahun itu pun merebahkan tubuh Sakura di atas tempat tidur.

Setelah menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu Sasuke berdiri di samping tempat tidur seraya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukan pukul setengah empat sore sejenak Sasuke pun kembali menatap Sakura datar dan setelah itu Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di koridor villa itu dengan santai dan ia pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Kakashi di depan sana tengah berjalan dengan dua koper di kedua tangannya.

"Ah Tuan, maaf jika Nona—"

"Hn tak apa, biarkan ia beristirahat sejenak." Setelah mengintrupsi perkataan orang kepercayaannya itu Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya melewati Kakashi yang tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

-SasuSaku-

.

.

.

.

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Deidara dan Toneri kini tengah berjalan santai di koridor Rumah Sakit yang ramai itu. Ya, setelah tiga jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka pun sampai ke Rumah Sakit.

_Tap!_

_Cklek!_

Dengan penuh antusias Deidara membuka pintu kamar inap Sasori. "Hallo semuanya! Eh? Sasori kau sudah sadar?" tanya Deidara seraya menghampiri Sasori yang tengah duduk menyandar di tempat tidur dengan sebuah kertas di tangannya.

"..."

"Ada apa ini?" Deidara menatap Ino heran ketika melihat Sasori hanya diam tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun karena tatapannya kini tengah menatap kosong kertas yang berada di genggamannya itu.

Ino hanya bisa terus menampilkan senyum palsunya. "Sasori hanya merasa kaget saja ketika aku memberitahunya bahwa saat ini Sakura tengah berada di luar Kota untuk bekerja." Ujar Ino seadanya.

Deidara membelalakan matanya dan langsung menghampiri Ino yang tengah duduk di sofa bersama Shion yang diam membisu. Sedangkan Toneri hanya diam tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Apa maksudmu Ino?" tanya Deidara seraya menatap Ino tajam.

Ino menatap mata Kakaknya dalam dan serius. "Untuk membayar biaya operasi Sasori yang tidak bisa dibilang murah itu Sakura memutuskan untuk menerima sebuah pekerjaan di luar kota selama setahun dengan uang muka yang besar, tadi siang Sakura baru saja berangkat." Jawab Ino dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Deidara mematung di tempatnya, Sasori semakin menundukan kepalanya, sedangkan Toneri sedikit membelalakan matanya.

_'Pekerjaan apa yang Sakura terima?'_ batin Toneri sedikit curiga.

"Maafkan aku ... ini semua salahku. Lagi-lagi Sakura-_nee _harus bekerja keras untuk biaya operasiku." Lirih Sasori sendu seraya sedikit meremas surat pemberian Sakura itu.

Ino, Deidara dan Shion langsung berkumpul mengelilingi tempat tidur Sasori. Ino mengusap surai merah ikal milik Sasori lembut, "Ini bukan salahmu Sasori-_kun_, jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi hm? Kau harus bangga memiliki seorang Kakak yang luar biasa seperti Sakura, jadi ... selama Sakura bekerja di luar sana kau harus hidup sehat bersama kami! Jangan sia-siakan usaha Kakakmu ya?" ujar Ino seraya tersenyum tulus.

Deidara hanya mampu tersenyum tipis melihat penuturan Adik perempuannya itu. Ya, dia merasa bangga ... ternyata Ino bukan hanya gadis cerewet dan ganas, tapi ia juga adalah gadis yang baik dan perhatian.

"Hm benar apa yang dikatakan Ino, kau bisa melakukan semua itu, 'kan? Hanya setahun." Sambung Deidara seraya mengacak surai merah Sasori.

Sasori menatap Deidara dan Ino dengan senyuman manisnya, lalu ia mengangguk mantap. "Ya, terimakasih ... Ino-_nee_, Dei-_nii_!" Ino dan Deidara mengangguk kompak seraya tersenyum tipis.

Shion dengan malu-malu menggenggam tangan Sasori. "Ya Sasori-_kun _kau pasti bisa! Sakura-nee ingin kau menunggunya hanya setahun, kau bisa, 'kan? Kau tenang saja ... a-aku akan selalu di sampingmu ..." ujarnya gugup.

Sasori memandang Shion datar. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya dingin.

Shion mengembungkan kedua pipinya sebal. "Kau menyebalkan sekali bayi! Bisakah kau bertanya dengan ramah?!" ujar Shion seraya melepaskan tangan Sasori sedikit kasar.

Sasori terkekeh geli lalu menarik sedikit surai blonde Shion ke arahnya. "Maafkan aku. Aku Haruno Sasori, kau siapa Nona manis?"

_Blush_!

Wajah Shion langsung memerah padam. "A-a-aku ... S-Shion ... Yamanaka Shion Adik sepupu Ino-_nee _dan Dei-_nii_." Sahutnya seraya menundukan kepalanya malu.

Sasori menyentuh pipi tembem Shion dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kalau begitu ... mohon bantuannya ya Shion-_chan_." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum malaikat.

_Blush!_

_Blush!_

_Blush!_

_Bruk!_

"Ya! Shion kenapa kau pingsan?" teriak Ino seraya menangkap tubuh Shion yang hendak menyentuh lantai. Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir, Sasori sendiri kini tengah tertawa melihat tingkah lucu gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu, sedangkan Toneri kini tengah menatap Ino tajam.

_'Apa yang Sakura kerjakan? Di jaman sekarang mana ada pekerjaan dengan uang muka sebanyak itu? Hn, pasti ada yang disembunyikan oleh gadis blonde itu.' _Batinnya curiga seraya masih menatap Ino tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghh—!"

Lenguhan lirih terdengar di sebuah kamar bernuansa _softhazel_, lebih tepatnya di sebuah tempat tidur _king size _ber-_bed cover black pearl_ terdapat sesosok gadis bersurai _softpink _tengah mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali.

"U-uh, Di mana ini?" gumamnya yang di tunjukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, gadis manis yang lebih di kenal dengan Haruno Sakura ini berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya yang masih buram untuk meneliti ruangan siapa yang tengah ia tempati ini.

"Eh? Apakah ini adalah kediaman Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

_Puk_!

Sakura langsung menepuk jidat lebarnya ketika ia menyadari kebodohannya yang telah tertidur di dalam mobil. "Siapa yang membawaku ke sini? Ah pasti Paman Hatake! Aku harus meminta maaf padanya segera!" setelah mengatakan itu Sakura pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidur nyaman itu dan melangkah menuju pintu polos di depan sana. Ya, pintu polos tanpa adanya sebuah kenop.

_Tunggu_!

Sakura membelalakan matanya ketika menyadari pintu itu tak ada kenopnya. "Heh? Lalu bagaimana caranya aku keluar?!" tanya Sakura sedikit panik.

_Tap, tap, ta—!_

_Cklek_!

"Eh?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika melihat pintu itu terbuka otomatis dan terlihatlah Kakashi yang tengah berdiri menjulang di balik pintu.

"Kau sudah bangun Sakura?" tanya Kakashi seraya tersenyum tipis. Sakura melangkah keluar dari kamar seraya menatap pintu itu dengan takjub.

"Woah keren sekali pintu ini?" gumam Sakura tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum geli lalu menuntun tangan Sakura untuk berjalan menuju taman belakang. "Eh? Kita mau kemana Paman?" tanya Sakura ketika tersadar dari rasa kagumnya.

"Aku akan membawamu kepada Tuan Sasuke. Tadi setelah ia menggendongmu ke kamar, Tuan Sasuke menyuruhku untuk membawamu kepadanya setelah kau bangun." Ujar Kakashi tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

_Deg!_

_Sreet!_

"A-apa?" Sakura dengan spontan menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan tangan Kakashi yang menggenggam tangannya.

Kakashi menatap Sakura bingung, "Ada apa?"

Sakura terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. "Uchiha-_san _menggendongku? Itu pasti tidak mungkin!" gumam Sakura lirih tak percaya.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk bahu mungil Sakura lembut. "Pergilah temui Tuan Sasuke! Dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu dan kau pasti tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakannya, 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk kaku lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati Kakashi menuju taman belakang villa.

_Tap_!

Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kaku menatap seorang pria yang tengah duduk di gazebo seraya memandang kolam ikan kecil di depannya itu dengan tatapan datar dan kedua tangan kekarnya yang bersedekap dada.

_Haahh _...

Menghela napas pelan, Sakura pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sasuke dengan langkah pelan. Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura pun hanya melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya dan kembali menatap kolam ikan di depannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

_Tap_!

"Selamat sore Uchiha-_san _..." sapa Sakura sesopan mungkin seraya sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat seperti biasanya. Sakura hanya berdiri di samping Sasuke seraya ikut memerhatikan kolam ikan itu, Sasuke yang melihat itupun sedikit menghela napasnya pelan. "Duduklah!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak, lalu dengan sedikit ragu Sakura pun mendudukan dirinya satu meter di samping Sasuke.

_Hening _...

"Jadi ... kapan kita akan melakukannya Tuan?" tanya Sakura memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran gazebo. "Sepertinya kau sangat tak sabar melakukannya denganku hn?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada rendah dan dingin tanpa menatap Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu Tuan? Bukankah memang lebih cepat itu lebih baik? Jadi, kapan penyuntikan sperma itu dilakukan?" tanya Sakura sedikit tidak sabar.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura dengan alis terangkat satu. "Penyuntikan sperma?" tanyanya datar.

Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal. "Tentu saja! Kau ini bagaimana? Bagaimana aku bisa hamil kalau kita tak melakukan penyuntikan itu Tuan Uchiha?"

Sasuke menyeringai licik ketika mendengar penuturan dari gadis di depannya itu, pria itu lantas beranjak dari tempatnya dan dengan pelan ia menarik tangan Sakura lalu menuntun Sakura memasuki villanya.

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Sasuke berjalan santai di koridor villa itu dengan satu tangan dimasukan ke saku celana dan tangan satunya lagi masih setia menggenggam tangan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya mengikuti saja karena dia pikir mungkin Sasuke akan mengajaknya menuju Rumah Sakit untuk melakukan penyuntikan itu.

_Tap!_

_Cklek!_

_Brug!_

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung ketika pria itu menarik lengannya masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang Sakura yakini adalah kamar pria itu, lalu tanpa komando Sasuke kembali menutup pintu itu dengan otomatis.

"K-kenapa kau membawaku ke sini Tuan?" tanya Sakura sedikit takut ketika melihat Sasuke yang tengah membelakanginya itu menarik kaos hitam tipis dari tubuhnya hingga membuat Sasuke _topless_.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura dan menatap Sakura penuh gairah. "Tentu saja untuk membuatmu hamil." Ujarnya santai seraya menghampiri Sakura.

"T-tunggu Uchiha-_san_! Jadi maksudmu kau akan membuatku hamil secara ... alami?" tanya Sakura dengan suara tercekat.

"Hn."

_Srreet!_

_Brugh!_

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura sedikit menjerit ketika tubuhnya kini terhempas ke tempat tidur dengan posisi Sasuke berada tepat di atas tubuhnya.

Sasuke menatap gadis yang terbaring di bawahnya itu tajam. "Tentu saja. Ingat Sakura Haruno, aku mau semuanya sempurna termasuk proses pembuatan keturunan! Aku tak mau anakku terbuat dari sesuatu yang tak alami walaupun itu sperma milikku sendiri! Jadi ... kita akan melakukannya seperti pasangan normal lainnya." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

Sakura menahan dada Sasuke yang menghimpitnya lalu menatap Sasuke yang berada di atas tubuhnya itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Pasangan? Hey kau lupa Tuan? Kita bukanlah pasangan! Kita hanya sepasang manusia simbiosis mutualisme, bukan pasangan normal! Jadi sekarang menyingkir dariku dan kita harus segera melakukan penyuntikan itu!" ujarnya tegas.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam seraya menyeringai licik. "Di sini akulah Tuannya dan kau hanyalah budakku! Kau menerima uangku untuk melakukan ini, jadi mau tidak mau kau harus mau melakukan _sex _denganku untuk membuat keturunanku hidup dalam rahimmu!"

_Deg_!

Bagai tersambar petir Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke kosong. Ya, perkataan Sasuke seakan menamparnya akan kenyataan pahit. Sakura sadar bahwa ia telah menjilat ludahnya sendiri, jadi ... apakah beginilah akhirnya? Keperawanannya akan pecah oleh seseorang yang bukan Suaminya, bahkan orang itu Uchiha Sasuke adalah seseorag yang belum lama ia kenal.

Tapi, ia memang harus melakukannya. Maka dengan perlahan Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang berada di dada Sasuke dan Sakura pun menutup kedua matanya perlahan tanda ia telah memasrahkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap wajah pasrah gadis di bawahnya itu dengan tatapan angkuh penuh kemenangan, perlahan Sasuke mulai mendekatkan kepalanya menuju telinga Sakura dan—_Chup_! Sasuke mengecup telinga Sakura mesra.

"Kita akan memulainya sekarang. Bersiaplah ..." bisik Sasuke pelan di telinganya.

_'Maafkan aku ... Kaa-san, Tou-san, Sasori ...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

-oOo-

A/N : A-ano ... apa itu? /Lirik ke atas dengan tatapan horror/ Minna :3 Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan fict ini ya? /puppy eyes no jutsu/ Dan setelah Sasa(Kalian lebih baik panggil saya Sasa saja oke? Biar lebih akrab xD) update ... jadilah chapter gaje kaya gini :3 Maaf jika kalian merasa kurang ataupun tidak puas dengan chapter ini ya ... Sasa cuma seorang manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan. /Loh kenapa jadi lebih gaje gini curcolnya? x() Typo masih bertebaran ya? EyD juga? Aaa sekali lagi mohon dimaklumi ya minna? Dan semoga masih ada yang nunggu fict ini ya? Ngga lupa, 'kan sama fict ini? /Cengengesan ala Naruto/ fiks ... terimakasih ^^

Sign, with love

UchiHaruno Misaki.

.

.

.

.

.

Special thanks to :

_azizaanr || chitzu || Lynn || rainy de || kim la so || hachiko desuka || lovelly uchiha || Tuyul Jadi Ultraman || HazeKeiko || Hayashi Hana-chan || hanazono yuri || Cherry Philein || mira cahya 1 || ice || Uchiha Riri || kitsune || Arum Junnie || Tsurugi De Lelouch || Eysha CherryBlossom || Haruka Smile || Aiko Asari || Uchiha Nura || heni lusiana 39 || hana || intan sept || sahwachan || silent reader xD || Fuji Seijuro || Diana didi || Who || sheeta || ongkitang || sarah-chan || Charllotte-chan || zhao mei || Little Deer Chanie94 || Daisatsu || Lovesakura || aan uchuha chan || Aishie Schiffer || Vii Violetta Anais || euisratnasari8 || cherryl sasa || karin karin || yosikhan amalia || Hatake Yurika || Chibiusa || furiikuhime || Rei Hanna || Mariyuki Syalfa || yuura brena || Luca Marvell || UchiHa || Re UchiHaru Chan || QRen || ninkaninki || bakaniki || Yuuna Hatsuharu || LA Lights || Hydra Hillaeira || Uchiha Reikaku || may sarada sq || verasormin || Shinkaku Uchiharuno || eci nindy || haruchan || Hikaru Sora 14 || Naruhina Sri Alwas || Sabaku no Gaa-chan || Tiara Blackpearl || VeeQueenAir || elqykun || bluestar2604 || taca haruno || Resa || YashiUchiHatake || genie luciana || Luchy || Chichak deth || cherryana24 || Guest || Favers || Followers || SILENT READERS :D (Kapan tobat nih sahabat Silders? xD) _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih bergairah buat Review friends?


End file.
